how it came to be this way
by pingu1997
Summary: Bella is beaten by Charlie. When her twin brothers come home and find out. Will bella be able to leave her old life behind, or will it come back and bite her?  I know that the genre has changed, please dont flame me
1. chapter 1

**Fanfiction **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella for short. I live with my farther in the small rainy town of Forks, where every day is like a living hell. I don't mean that Forks is like living in hell, well it is, but only because I live with my dad, Charlie. My mum left when I was seven years old and he blames me for her leaving. Of course this only started when my two brothers left. Emmett and Jasper are twins, and left for college about two years ago now. Emmett is studying to be a police officer and Jasper is training to be a doctor. I haven't seen them in about a year now, which I suppose is for the best. If they had come home then they would have seen the state I was in and would probably have a fit. You see Charlie beats me, in every sense of the word.

It only started of small, with Charlie getting drunk and calling me names, to then full out abuse. I don't look the same as I used to. Not by a long shot. When my brothers left I was fit, strong and healthy, my hair was a glossy brown and I was writing music every day, now I'm thin and weak and my hair is dull and brittle, and as for my music, I have had to lock up all of my equipment so that Charlie doesn't damage it or use it to hit me.

My name is Bella swan and this is the story of how my life ended.

"BELLA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" oh crap. What time is it? Damn! I was meant to be downstairs five minuets ago! I quickly grab my shoes that are under my rocking chair and sprint down the stairs. As I round the corner into the kitchen I can see Charlie leaning against the counters, his face looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Why weren't you down here?" his voice was deadly calm, which is worse then if he had shouted at me.

"I …I was getting ready for school sir" I managed to stutter out. I had to call him sir when we were in the house. Not at home, this place hadn't been my home for a long time.

"No wonder your mother left, your always keeping me waiting" and with that he just stopped talking to me, but don't think that this is over. This is how Charlie likes to start his day. When he first did this it was to give me a false sense of security, and then the abuse would start.

Right on cue he turned around and slapped me across the face. Hard. I recoiled but didn't make a sound. It was always worse when I screamed or gave any indication that it hurt. Even though he knew full well how much it hurt.

"You better cover that up" he spat at me. He picked up his gun and walked out the front door, not looking back. Once I heard the cruiser pull out of the drive, I ran to the mirror on the wall in the living room. I could see the bruising coming out already. Another week of wearing hood's for me.

Over the last few days I had I badly sprained ankle, two broken or bruised ribs, I snapped wrist and bruises all over my body. All of this I had taped up the best I could. It hurt like hell, but living the life I live you learn not to show pain. I hadn't cried since I had learned it just made the beating worse. I forgot to mention that Charlie was the chief of police to the unsuspecting people of forks. That's why I can't tell anyone, no one would believe me if I did. Charlie was a cop, so that supposedly made him a good guy.

I ran back upstairs and pulled out one of my many black hoods. I quickly pulled it over my head and grabbed my school bag. I walked out of the door and locked it and started to walk to school. Another day of school. I had no friends, partly because I never mad any attempt to have any, partly because I always pushed away anyone that tried, and mainly because Charlie had always made sure that I was isolated from the beginning, so that I wouldn't be tempted to tell anyone. My only friends are Emmett and Jasper. And they couldn't help me. Now since I'm seventeen I have only have one year until I can leave home, but that won't happen. I doubt Charlie has any intention of letting me go so I can inform the authorities. I don't know how he plans of keeping me in forks, but I don't doubt that he will find a way.

School passed slowly, but not slow enough. As soon as school ends I have to run home and rush to get Charlie's dinner on the table before he gets home. It doesn't matter what I cook or how well it's done, I always get a beating.

As I run onto our drive I let out a sigh of relief that Charlie isn't home yet. Once I get in I check the time, I have an hour to get dinner on the table. I quick look in the fridge and cupboards tell me that I will need to go grocery shopping soon. But I have enough to last the next couple of days. I pull out the ingredients needed to make stir-fry.

Just as I was placing the plate down on the kitchen table Charlie walked through the front door.

Oh god, looks like he had a bad day, and guess who will be getting the blame?

"At least you managed to do something right for once" he said bitterly. He chucked his jacket onto the back of the chair and sat down in his chair to begin eating. He ate in silence, never making a sound apart from chewing his food. After he was finished he looked at me with an evil glint in his eye, and I knew that tonight was going to be worse than normal.

"Clean this up as it's the only thing that you're good for" he laughed. He then hauled himself up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out several cans of beer, then stomped over to the living room to start watching the T.V.

At least he didn't start right away, but he'll probably make up for that later. I picked up his plate and dumped it in the sink, then started to run the hot water to wash it clean. I took my time while doing this, hoping to delay what was sure to come. Once the sink was filled with hot, soapy water I pulled over the rest of the pots and pans that I used to make dinner. I've always washed up, even when mom was here, of course Emmett and Jasper never offered to do it. I never minded doing it before, but that was because I had the freedom to say that I didn't want to do it. Now I do it so I don't get beaten and also it reminds me of happier times.

Just as I was finishing drying the last of the dishes and putting them away, the phone rang, shrill against the quite of the kitchen.

"Are you going to get that or do I have to make you?" Charlie shouted from the living room. I put the plate down on the counter and jogged to the phone, pressing the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella! Hey little sis!" came the enthusiastic response from the other end. At that moment I thought I was going to cry for the first time in years.

"Emmett?" I don't think I could take it if it wasn't him.

"Yeah! And Jasper too. Say hey every one…." I heard several people call hi from the other end, but I picked up the calm voice of Jasper. The complete opposite of Emmett.

"Hey. It's been so long since I last spoke to you" I was very nearly in tears, but I held them back.

"We know, where sorry but it's just been hectic over here at the moment. But we have a surprise for you!" Emmett all but shouted down the phone.

"What is it?" I really hoped it wasn't something that would get them in trouble.

"Where coming down to visit! Me and Jasper have got some time off for a little while and we are coming down to stay!"

"Oh my god! When?" I haven't been this happy in a long time.

"We'll be down there tomorrow, just after five."

"So it's just you and jasper?" I hoped so.

"Well….." he trailed off.

"How many?" I don't think Charlie will be happy that they're coming home in the first place, let alone bring friends with them.

"Not many. I'm bringing my girl, Rose. Jasper's bringing his girl, Alice. And then Edwards coming down as well."

"Okay….." that didn't sound so bad. I was going to pay for it but it was worth it if I got to see my boys.

"Is that okay? I need to talk to dad but if it's too much then we can always book into a hotel."

"Don't be stupid. Its just going to be a bit cramped that's all." More like really cramped. The house was a reasonable size but it wasn't meant to hold a lot of people.

"Cool! Can you pass me over to dad?" oh no. this wont be good for me. Charlie hates being interrupted when watching T.V.

"Okay" I put the phone to my chest and take a deep breath. I will defiantly pay for this tonight. I walked quickly to the sofa and stood by the arm.

"Sir, Emmett's on the phone." And I held the phone out to him. He can't shout at me, for Emmett and everyone else would hear him. Charlie turned and glared at me, snatching the phone from my hand. I took that as my sign to leave.

Then the thought hit me. If Emmett and Jasper were going to be here then Charlie wouldn't be able to hit me. Yes! This would be the first time since they left that I would have a break from the beatings. And also Emmett said that they were going to be here for a while. Bonus! I then wiped my face of the smile that had formed in case Charlie happened to turn around and see it. I could hear Charlie talking in the other room, but from here it just sounded like grunting. He didn't sound happy though. After several minuets, after putting the rest of the dishes away, I heard Charlie call my name. Moving as quickly as I could on my ankle I walked into the room.

"Your brothers want to say good night to you" and he thrust the phone at me, his attention already back on the games showing on the T.V.

"Hey. So what did he say?" please say that he said that they could stay here. Please.

"We'll see you tomorrow. And we'll be staying about two weeks or so."

".. I can't wait" I said softly into the phone. My brothers were coming to save me, even if it were only for a short while.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

"Yes! I can't believe that you're really coming home!" I laughed; I hadn't felt this giddy before.

"That's more of the reaction we were looking for." He sounded happier that he had got what he wanted.

"Is there anything you want me to do for when you get here?" I would do anything for them.

"Could you make your spaghetti bolognas?" he sounded so adorable when he was excited.

"Of course!"

"You are the best! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye" I was sad that they had to go but knowing that I would see them in less than twenty- four hours made me feel better.

"See ya sis" I heard the rest of the people in the room shout there goodbyes and then the line went dead. And then the worst sound in the world went through the house. Charlie had turned the T.V off and was walking into the kitchen.

"Well, looks like I'll have to make up for the nights I'm going to miss" crap.

"I …. I ..." I never did get the sentence that I wanted to say because Charlie had me pinned to the wall, punching me in gut. Wow that hurt, I may have said that I hid my pain but I never said that it didn't hurt.

"Here are the new rules for when your brothers and there friends are here. You are to call me dad. Understand?" he growled in my ear. I nodded weakly.

"Good. You are also to not tell anyone or hint at it. You can't show anyone your injuries. Understand?" He was still punching me, the only difference is that I was now on the floor and he had also started to kick me. He still had his boots on.

"Yes" I gasped. It hurt to do that. I could taste blood in my mouth. Not a good sign at all.

"Good. Also this place is a tip. You can stay at home tomorrow to clean it up. I swear to god if there is any mess or blood left then you will get a lot worse than what you usually get." He spat on the ground next to where my head was laid. Then he walked to the stairs and made his way up.

I couldn't move. The pain was blinding. I don't know how long I lay there, but by the time I was able to think about getting up there was light coming through the windows. If I didn't get up soon and get breakfast ready for Charlie then I was going to get another beating and then I would never be able to get this house ready for guests, and that would make everything ten times worse. I dragged my self into a sitting position. That hurt like a bitch. Steeling my self against the pain I pushed my self up from my slumped position on the floor. It took everything in me not to cry out in pain. After I had managed to get myself standing and stopped swaying I looked around me to find out how much mess was made last night. There was blood smeared across the floor and a number of letters and pieces of paper were spread all over the kitchen floor. It wasn't as bad as some times that I had to clean up, but to get all the blood cleaned up would take a lot of work. Not only to stop it being obvious but seeing as Emmett was trained to spot these things then I would have to be thorough. And my injuries would be hard as well, seeing as Jasper was becoming a doctor. This wasn't going to be easy. It would be worth it though, if I got to spend two weeks with my bothers. I would get breakfast ready and packed for Charlie to take with him to the station and then clean up. I stumbled over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon and some bread to make bacon sandwiches. When I had put the bacon on the grill I buttered the bread. I waited until the bacon was done and then placed the bacon on the bread and packed in a plastic container. I put it in the hall way for him to pick up on his way out, in an attempt to get him to leave me alone. Of course it didn't work. When Charlie came down the stairs in his uniform he came straight in the kitchen to find me just finishing the kitchen. It had taken a long time, but it did look a lot better and as good as it was ever going to look.

"This house better be spotless by the time I get home tonight" he then came over and slapped me, on the same cheek he slapped yesterday. "And that's for trying to get out of your punishment." And then he just left. Picked up his breakfast and left for work.

Now I had nearly a whole day without punishment. Well, sort of. I had to clean the whole house, and I do mean the whole house. Charlie doesn't care where he hits me, just as long as I get hit. And he had hit me all over the house, so I had a lot of work to do.

Six hours later I had cleaned the whole house. There wasn't any blood to be seen and the every room was tidy. Now I just had to clean my self up. I walked into the now clean bathroom and stripped. Looking at my body I was disgusted with what I saw. My rib cage was mapped in bruises and so were my arms and legs. My wrist was swollen to twice its size and so was my ankle. And I was so thin. My bones jutted out of my skin, making me look like I was deflated. Charlie was right about one thing, no one would ever love me. Apart from my brothers I don't see what would make anyone look twice at me. I was worse than a plain Jane. I didn't have one good thing about me. My hair was dry and brittle and my eyes had bags underneath, tell tail signs that I don't get much sleep.

I stepped carefully into the shower, cautious of my bad ankle. Once I had got the water to the right temperature I started to wash. I couldn't wash as thoroughly as I would want because it hurt to move and to touch any of the bruises. I used my best shampoo and conditioner on my hair in an attempt to make it look like it used to. When I was done I stepped out the shower and wrapped my self in a towel and walked into my room.

After I had tapped all my injuries up best I could I looked into my wardrobe to see what I could wear. I didn't want to wear my old sweats because that was too plain. But my only options were my skinny jeans that were loose on me now since I had lost weight and my purple hood. I had to wear a hood so that it would hide my face as best as possible. I put it all on and then pulled out my hair dryer. It took forever to dry my hair since it was so thick and long, but I still got everything dry. After I had got all of it dry I it didn't look as bad as it usually did. It wasn't what it used to be, but it had some shine to it and was soft and bouncy. I knew that as soon as the boys left that I would go back to using my regular shampoo but it was nice that I could have this one small luxury, no matter how short for.

Now I just had to get started on dinner and then I was done. I didn't normally eat dinner. I would have a snack for the whole day and then that's it. I tried to make myself dinner but I would usually throw it back up afterwards. I would have to eat in front of Jasper and the others though or they would know something was wrong. Ungh, I was not looking forward to being sick later on, but anything to make them happy.

I pulled out the stuff needed to make Emmett's favorite meal. I remember cooking this for him the first time. He looked like he was expecting it to taste horrible even though mom had told him that she loved it. After he had it I was making it for him non stop for the rest of the month, let's just say that Jasper had had enough of eating the same meal everyday and demanded that I make something else or he was going to start going out and buying himself meals. Emmett was not happy when I stopped making it but made me swear to make it for him once a month. When he went away he made me make a huge pot of it so that he could take it with him, I had never laughed so hard when he had asked.

I didn't look at the time until I had finished making it and left it to cook until it was time to serve. I only had about half an hour until they were meant to arrive. Since it was a Wednesday Charlie had to work until six. That meant that I could greet my brothers without Charlie breathing down my neck and watching me like a hawk.

But no matter if Charlie was here or not I would have to be careful of what I did and said. Emmett may look dumb but I know that he is a kick ass cop and is very observant, and Jasper, well, he may be quite but he was the best listener that I have ever known. And I'm sure that their friends will be just as aware of things. I wouldn't be rude but I would keep things to myself, you have to earn my trust. And the only ones I have ever trusted are my brothers, that is why I have never had many friends. And now I find it really hard to even talk to anyone.

I went upstairs and pulled out my guitar case that was locked from under my bed. I loved playing, and I think now is the best time to play again. When I have the chance to be happy again. I took it down stairs with me and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. I strummed some chords, still perfectly tuned. I considered what I should play. I then thought that I should play Mr. President by Pink. It was one of my favorite songs and it explains my situation best.

While playing I always felt alive, in a way that nothing else ever could. I play a lot of instruments. I play piano, violin, base, flute, drums and I also sing. Mum brought me all my instruments before she left because Charlie always refused.

I didn't pay attention to the time while I was playing, just letting myself get lost in the music.

When I heard the front door bang open about half way through the song it came as a shock. At first I thought it was Charlie come home early in a drunken rage, but then I heard the excited voice of Emmett and the calming voice of Jasper. Along with several new voices apart from when I had heard them on the phone.

I had just managed to prop my guitar up on the chair next to me when Emmett appeared around the corner with a big goofy grin on his face. And Jasper was right behind him. Even though they look nothing alike. Emmett had dark brown hair like me where Jasper had blonde. And they were complete opposites; Emmett was one with an offensive job while Jasper was a healer. But they both had big smiles on they're faces now.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled. Running across to me and picking me up in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but wince when he hit my ribs.

"Cant breathe…..calm down..." I said between gasps for air. I was smiling though. How could I not?

"Em put her down. You'll hurt her." Jasper said while peeling me away from Emmett and pulling me into his warm embrace. While Emmett expressed his emotions with words Jasper didn't have to use words.

"Thanks" I breathed, relaxing into his arms.

"No problem." He whispered, pulling back to look at me. Of course he couldn't because I had my hood up. I pulled back before he could. I know I can't avoid it forever but I didn't want him to start worrying right after he got through the door. He didn't give up though and just kept going until he had pulled my hood all the way down. I had done my best to cover the bruising up with makeup but you could still see it quite clearly because I was so pale. Jasper certainly didn't look happy.

"What happened?" he asked as he tilted my head this way and that.

"I just fell over. It's really not a big deal. It looks a lot worse than it actually is." He still didn't look convinced. Luckily Emmett butted in then.

"Leave it Jazz; we'll deal with it later." Emmett didn't look happy either but he didn't want to linger on it.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I voice said from behind Jasper. I looked over his shoulder to see three people that I had never met before.

"Of course. Bella, this is Alice, my girl friend, Alice, this is my sister Bella" Jasper pointed to a small black haired girl who looked like a pixie. She bounced over to me and grabbed my hand; unfortunately it was the one with the broken wrist. I didn't flinch or show any signs of pain, but inside my head I was screaming at her to let go.

"Alice, nice to meet you" I said while shaking her hand. Damn did that hurt.

"I have heard so much about you! Jazz and Emmett never stop talking about you!" she was literally bouncing up and down on the spot. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and it seemed to calm her down some. Thankfully Alice let go of my hand then as well.

"And this is my girlfriend, Rosalie. Rosalie this is my sister Bella." Emmett said proudly. Rosalie was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and a kind smile. She stepped forward and took my hand gently in hers. But it still hurt.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." She smiled kindly at me.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad that you came." I smiled back as nicely as I could because of the pain.

"Oh and this is Edward, Alice's brother" Emmett said, pointing to someone behind Rose. Rose stepped out of the way and what I saw then I could never forget. Edward looked like a Greek god. He had bronze hair that was in casual disarray. He had bright green eyes and he had a lean body. He had muscle, just not in the obvious way.

He smiled at me and walked over and very lightly took my hand in his. And I barley felt the pain; I just kept looking at him.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you" and then he went and leaned against the wall again.

"Okay now the introductions are over can we find out where Dad is?" asked Emmett looking round the corner too see if he was coming.

"Char…I mean Dad is at work, he wont be back for a little while." Damn I need to stop slipping up.

"Okay…." He was cut of by the horrible sound of my guitar falling on the floor. Jasper and Alice jumped out of the way and I got a clear view of my guitar laying front first on the floor. Oh no, please don't tell me it's broken.

I rushed forward, forgetting my injuries completely and knelt down next to it, pulling it up. There was no obvious damage but there still could be something wrong with it.

"I am so sorry Bella; I really didn't mean to knock it over." Alice apologized over and over.

"Is it damaged?" I looked over my shoulder to see Edward looking at my guitar.

"I think so…I don't know though." I don't blame Alice for knocking it over, but I was upset that I had spent so long trying to protect my music, for it's the only thing that was left that I cared about, and then I was careless enough to leave it out so something like this could happen. I straightened out, bringing my guitar up with me. I test some of the strings and wince. It may not be damaged but it needed tuning.

"Don't worry about it Alice, it's just the strings that need retuning" my voice was sort of dead. I walked to the kitchen table and placed it on top.

"I'll do it later, why don't we get dinner served, Dad wont be happy if he has to wait to eat" I deliberately made my voice upbeat.

"Cool, I've missed your food Bells" trust Emmett to help with an awkward situation. He jogged over to the pot and lifted the lid, peeking inside.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed.

"What did you do?"

"Made him his favorite meal." I couldn't help but laugh when Jasper hung his head and groaned.

"I still have the taste in my mouth from last time."

"It's only for tonight and then I'll do something different tomorrow."

"Are we missing something here?" interjected Alice.

"Oh, after I made this for Emmett the first time he wouldn't eat anything but bolognas for the next month. When he moved away I ordered that I make him a huge pot of it so he could still have it when he was away."

"That would explain it"

"Come on, come on!" Emmett looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Hang on. Is anyone here a vegetarian?" I had made some things without meat just in case.

"I'm sort of, I don't eat meat very often but I really don't mind. Emmett seems so excited about it that I'm curios to what it tastes like." I'm not surprised that Rosalie would be a vegetarian.

"Cool, if you're sure. Emmett do you want to plate up for everyone?"

"Yeah, sure. Jazz gets the plates?"

"Same place?" he asked me.

"You know it." Nodding towards where he was heading. He pulled out six plates and went to shut the cupboard. But I stopped him.

"Don't forget Dad." I shudder to think what I would get if I forgot him.

"Oh yeah." He reopened the cupboard and pulled out another plate for Dad and placed them next to the cooker so Emmett could serve up. Everyone formed a sort of line so that they could tell Emmett how much they wanted.

I noticed that what he plated up for the boys was a lot more than the girls. When he got to me I had to stop him from giving me too much other wise I would never be able to attempt to keep it down.

"Come on Bells, you need to eat more than that."

"No I don't, not everyone can shovel food in like you."

"But even Rose and Alice have got more on their plates than you"

"I ate before you got here so I don't need anymore than that"

Just then Charlie decided to come in the front door. I quickly snatched my plate away.

"Serve up Dad. He'll be really hungry and he shouldn't be kept waiting."

And with that I bailed into the living room where the others were sat eating. I could hear Emmett and Dad talking in the kitchen. No one was really talking while they ate. For which I was thankful. I tried to eat all of it but I just couldn't manage it. About half way through I put my plate down, for I was feeling sick and didn't trust myself to eat another bite.

"Is that all your gonna eat Bells?" Charlie and Emmett had come in by now and were sitting watching T.V.

"Yeah, as I said, I had already eaten before you came." I didn't leave any space for argument because I got up and collected everyone's plates and took them into the kitchen.

"I'll help" I heard Edward say from the other room.

"You don't have to. I always do the washing up so you can go sit with the others." I said as soon as he had come through the door.

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed a hand towel from the counter and waited for me to place the clean stuff on the draining board.

"That was really good you know?"

"Thanks. I've been making it since I was little."

"I suppose you would have to since Emmett loves it so much"

"Yeah."

After that we worked in relative peace. Not really talking about anything apart from the usual stuff. It felt nice to have someone to talk to while doing the dishes again. Having some sense of normality.

Only towards the end did my nausea become too much to handle. We were just putting away the last of the things, and Edward was telling some joke, when I stretched to far and the pains hit. I quickly pulled my arm back down and put the pot I was holding on the counter.

"Excuse me." I gasped. Then I ran for the stairs and into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I brought up everything I had eaten and then some stomach acids as well.

When I felt well enough to stand up and check my appearance I looked horrible. I had a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead and I looked even paler then normal. I splashed water on my face and unlocked the door. I could hear talking downstairs and then footsteps coming upstairs. Please tell me they didn't send Charlie to check on me. But luck wasn't on my side. Charlie yanked the door open and grabbed my hair. Pulling me out of the bathroom.

"You need to go downstairs and tell them that you are fine or they are gonna think something is up. I had to argue with Jasper to stop him coming up" he spat in my ear. "Oh and if you think your getting out of your punishment tonight then you are sadly mistaken." Then he shoved me towards the stairs. I managed to find my balance before I fell and stumbled my way downstairs. On my way to the living room I picked up my guitar and brought it with me. As soon as I stepped through the door Jasper was in front of me taking my temperature and frowning.

"Jazz get off. I'm fine. I just ate something off today that's all." I pushed past him and sat on one of the sofas, next to Edward.

"Bella you are most certainly not fine."

"Yes I am." I stopped paying attention then. I started to retune my guitar. When it was knocked over it put the notes all over the place. It took about half an hour to get them all back to the right notes.

"Do you only play the guitar?" everyone was watching me, but it was Rosalie that had asked the question.

"No, I play some other things as well" I mumbled.

"You should hear her play. She has a beautiful voice." That was Emmett.

"She plays loads of different instruments. She plays piano, flute, violin, base, drums and she also has a load of music tech stuff."

"Wow." Rosalie, Alice and Edward all said in unison.

"Its no big deal" I hated having attention.

"Will you play for us?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Bells..." Emmett pleaded.

"Let me think what to play." I don't think this is a good idea. But I think I'll play what I was playing before they came in.

I started playing the introduction and then looked straight at Charlie while I sang. I wanted him to know how much it hurt. I knew I would pay for it later, but this was my only way of letting the pain out.

Na Na naaa

Na Na Na Na

Naa

Dear Mr. President

Come take a walk with me

Lets pretend we're just two people and

You're not better than me.

I'd like to

Ask you some questions and

We can speak honestly

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?

Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?

What do you fell when you look in the mirror?

Are you proud?

How do you sleep when the rest of us cry?

How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?

How do you walk with your head held high?

Can you even look me in the eye?

And tell me why?

Na Na naaa

Na Na Na Na

Naa

Dear Mr. President

Where you a lonely boy?

(Where you a lonely boy?)

How can you say no child is left behind?

We're not dumb and we're not blind

They're all sitting in your cells

While you pave the road to hell

What kind of farther would take his own daughters rights away?

And what kind of farther might hate his own daughter if she were gay?

I can only imagine what the first lady had to say

You've come a long way

From whiskey and cocaine

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?

How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?

How do you walk with your head held high?

Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you 'bout hard work

Minimum wage with a baby on the way

Let me tell you 'bout hard work

Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away

Let me tell you 'bout hard work

Building a bed out of a card board box

Let me tell you 'bout hard work

Hard work

Hard work

Hard work

You don't know nothing 'bout hard work

Hard work

Hard work

Oh

How do you sleep at night?

How do you walk with your head held high?

Dear Mr. President

You'd never take a walk with me

Hmmmmm

Would you?

The room was silent for a few moments after I had finished. Charlie looked furious, while the girls looked like they were going to cry, Jasper and Emmett looked proud. Edward I couldn't tell what his expression was. It looked like shock. Sort of how someone looks like when they're woken up out of a deep sleep by a loud noise.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone that could play like that. And I've seen some of the best musicians there are." Alice was the one to break the silence.

"We told you that she was good." Emmett said.

They all just nodded in response. Charlie was getting redder by the second. He knew what I was trying to get across and he defiantly wasn't happy about it. I was going to have to lock my guitar up and hide it again for a very long time.

"It's getting late. I'm sure you're tired." I said hastily.

"Where's every one sleeping?" Emmett asked Charlie

"I'm on the sofa, Jasper and Alice are in Bella's room, Emmett and Rosalie are in my room and Edward and Bella are in Emmett and Jasper's old room." I didn't know Charlie had made sleeping arrangements for everyone. I looked at Edward to see if he minded sharing a room with me. Apparently not.

"Right then. I'm going to go move some stuff out of my room and then go to bed" I got up and went to the stairs. I ran up to my room and pulled my guitar case out and placed it carefully back inside. I then put the padlock on it and clicked it shut. I pushed it back under the bed. It was good that Jasper and Alice were staying in here because Charlie wouldn't be able to come in here and get my music without waking them up. I grabbed my pyjamas and clothes for the next day and walked to Emmett and Jaspers old room.

As I was folding my clothes for the next day and putting them beside my bed on the floor I heard the rest come up. I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps go into his room and shuffle about and then leave again. I heard Jasper and Emmett lugging theirs and Alice and Rosalie's suit cases upstairs and putting them in their designated rooms, then quietly shutting the door behind them. And last of all I heard Edward make his way upstairs and then to the door of the room we would be sharing. The door pushed open and I saw him drag his suitcase to the other bed and open it, rummaging around and pulling out some basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. I realized that he would want some privacy to change and silently went over to the door and slipped out. I needed to get some pain killers or I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed two pills and then downstairs for a glass of water. When I was reaching for a glass in one of the higher cabinets I felt a hand in my hair and it yanked my head back. Man that hurt.

"Don't think you're getting out of punishment after that little stunt you pulled with the guitar." And with that he shoved me forward so that my stomach hit the counter top. It knocked the breath out of me. I knew that Charlie wouldn't try and do anything with the others still awake. He would do it later tonight while I waited anxiously, tossing and turning in bed wondering when my hell would start. I don't know how he thought he could hurt me without everyone waking up, but I knew that he would find a way.

I finished getting my water and took my pills. I then trudged upstairs slowly because my injuries were starting to hurt like a bitch.

When I got to the room where I would be staying I saw Edward laying in his bed reading with his bed side lamp on. I couldn't see the title of the book he was reading, but he was about half way through. He looked up when I came in.

"Do you mind if stay up for about another ten minuets and then turn the light off? I really want to finish this chapter."

"Go for it."

"Thanks" and then he went back to reading. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to do anything until Edward was asleep. He would have to come and get, because I would never go to him willingly, so he couldn't risk Edward being awake. I pulled the sheets back and climbed in. lying on my side with my back facing him, I tried not to think of what I was going to get tonight.

About ten minuets later I heard the click of Edwards's lamp being turned out and the room was plunged into darkness apart from the light coming from the streetlights outside.

I didn't have to wait long to hear Edwards breathing become steady and deep. I knew it was only a matter of time until Charlie would make his way up.

True to my thoughts a couple of minuets later I heard footsteps downstairs, and then on the stairs, making their way up. A few seconds later they were on the landing, padding over to my door. Despite my best efforts my breathing sped. The door cracked open, and then opened the whole way. I could see the outline of Charlie's frame but nothing else. He came towards my bed and grabbed my bad wrist, yanking me up and dragging me out the room behind him. I thought about crying out, to alerting the others to what was happening, but then I thought against it. It would only make the situation worse.

Charlie didn't say anything as he pulled me down the stairs and to the front door. He opened the door slowly and then pulled me out and pushed me to the ground. He shut the door and grabbed me by the wrist again, dragging me towards the fringe of the forest. Still he didn't say anything. When Charlie really got going he could be really loud, so instead of putting himself in danger of being discovered, he was going to keep quite while he subjected me to torture.

He dragged me in far enough so that no one would be able to see us and then shoved me down again. My face scraped across the rough forest floor. He started kicking me, in the gut, in the ribs, anywhere but the face. After he had finished with that he let me lay on the floor, breathing heavily and clutching my sides in agony. I thought maybe he was going to leave me alone, but I was sadly mistaken. He bent down and grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me to my feet. He then switched his hold to my neck squeezing only a little, but because I was so desperate for breath it cut of my air supply completely. After a couple of seconds the darkness over came me and I fell to the floor.

Emmett's point of view.

When I woke up there was light coming in from the window to the left of me. Rose was curled up next to me, one hand laid on my chest while the other rested above her head. She looked peaceful while she slept. I just watched her for a while. I was so glad that she and Bella had gotten on. I had been so worried about it that it was nice to have a little peace of mind. What was bothering me was that Bella had a huge bruise on her face. There was no way that she had got that from falling over, and was it me or did that bruise look a little bit like a hand?

I didn't have long to think about this though because I could hear the others getting up. I looked back down at my sleeping Rose and gently shook her until she woke up. She sat up groggily and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get some of the knots out that had formed during the night.

"Come on Rose, we need to get up."

"Why?"

"Cause everyone else is and it would be rude to just lie here all day. Besides I want to see my sister."

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." She turned and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some plain blue jeans and a red sweater. While she was getting dressed I pulled out my own clothes for the day. I decided on dark jeans and a plain white hood. After Rose had fixed her hair we both left the room and heard voices downstairs. We headed downstairs to find everyone but Bella in the kitchen, either sitting on a chair or leaning against one of the counters.

"Hey, is there any coffee?"

"Just making some." Jasper was standing by the kettle with four mugs on the counter beside him. He reached for two more mugs and added the right amount of coffee and sugar to them, still waiting for the water to finish boiling.

"Where's Bell?" looking around the kitchen and saw them shrug. I looked towards Edward seeing as he had stayed in the same room as her last night he would know where she was. He turned to see me looking at me and sighed.

"She was still asleep when I got up. I thought I heard her leave sometime during the night but then a couple of minuets later she returned. She might have just been feeling sick again."

"Has anyone tried to wake her up?"

"No, she should wake up in about half hour or so. Don't forget that she had a busy day yesterday." That was Rose

"I suppose so." I wasn't happy about being reminded that she was ill. Why was she sick? She had hardly eaten anything last night, and what she had ate she had brought up again less than twenty minuets later. Jasper saw me frowning and handed me my cup of coffee. I hadn't noticed that the kettle was finished.

"Don't worry about it Em, I'll go and wake her up in a minuet or so. I want to see whether she's feeling okay or if she needs any medicine."

"You didn't pick a good time to visit. There was a virus going round at school before and she caught about a few days ago. It's a good thing that school is out for summer break in a few days" was it me or did his excuse seem fake?

"Even so, I want to check it out. It could be something else and if it is then she'll need to go to her doctors" Jasper seemed to have picked up on it as well.

"If you insist" Charlie defiantly didn't seem happy though. What the hell? If Bella's sick then he should want her to get better, not try to stop her from getting treatment.

We waited another quarter of an hour and there was still no movement form the room Bella was sleeping in. I decided to go up and wake her. As I left the room Jasper came to follow me, everyone else stayed in the kitchen. We jogged up the stairs and across the landing to the room that Bella was. When we pushed the door open and peered around the corner we could see the lump under the sheets that was Bella's small form. We crept across the room and gently shook her, nothing. She didn't even stir. We tried calling her name a few times but we still go nothing. We turned her so that she was lying on her back. We could see the bruise that was on her cheek and a faint redness on the other cheek. I guess that she got that from sleeping on it. We pulled back the cover and saw that she was sleeping in grey sweats and a hood. Seems a little bit weird when it's the middle of the summer. She always used to wear shorts and a tank top to bed. Why the sudden change? Jasper was still trying to get her to wake up but there was no response from her. He gently pulled her wrist from where it was positioned on her stomach and placed to fingers over where her pulse would be. I could see him counting the beats. He didn't look happy.

"Her pulse is slower then the usual rate, even when she's sleeping"

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing"

"Not a good thing. We need to get her to wake up." He tried again by shaking her roughly. Nothing.

"BELLS! WAKE UP!" I shouted in her ear, causing Jasper to cover his ears with his hands. It got a reaction out of her though. She whimpered and opened her eyes so that they were just slits.

"What?" he voice was really coarse. Like she hadn't had any water for a long time. I could hear some of the others coming up the stairs. Probably coming to see what the shouting was about.

"Well at least you're awake. Come on Bells you need to get up now."

"Go away. I need to sleep" she turned her back to us, not without moaning though.

"Come on Bella, we didn't come down for you to spend all your time sleeping." She didn't answer. We knew that she wasn't asleep. I reached out and jabbed her in the ribs. Big mistake. I would never have thought anyone could scream that loud, but I was wrong. As soon as I made contact with her ribs she screamed. The footsteps coming towards the room sped up and Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Charlie all fell into the room. I looked at Jasper to see him ripping the covers away from Bella's body. Apart from her head her whole body was covered in dirty clothes. She had curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs, gasping for air. Jasper put a hand on her arm and pulled her over so that she was on her back again. She had her eyes scrunched up and was still breathing heavily. I don't know a lot about this sort of thing, but I know that this is not the usual reaction to being pocked in the ribs.

I looked over my shoulder at the others. Rosalie looked angry and concerned. Alice looked sympathetic and close to tears. And Edward also looked angry and upset. The one that surprised me the most was Charlie. He didn't have the usual expression you would expect to see on a fathers face when there daughter was in pain. No, he looked at Bella with a warning in his eyes and a sort of sick satisfaction on his face.

Jasper was trying to get Bella to answer him.

"Bella? Come on talk to me."

Bella didn't do anything but moan. She didn't have any tears on her face though. Jasper turned to me and the rest.

"Alice can you go and get me some scissors? And can you all leave apart from Alice and Emmett?" he didn't wait for an answer. Those who had been told to go turned to the door and shuffled out. But only enough so that they weren't in the way of the door. Alice slipped out the door and I could hear her in the bathroom, looking through the draws.

"Emmett I need you to lift her head up and place it on your lap. She won't like it but it needs to be done."

I went to the bed and lifted her head enough so that I could place it on my right leg. She looked in so much pain. A few seconds later Alice came through the door carrying scissors. She handed them to Jasper without a word and came and knelt by my legs and gently stroked her hair.

Jasper picked up the hem of Bella's hood and started to cut upwards. The further he cut the more of her skin you could see, and what I saw nearly made me throw up. Her stomach and ribs were blue, black and purple. Bella made no attempt to stop what Jasper was doing; she didn't seem to be aware of anything apart from the pain she was feeling. When Jasper had cut all the way to the neck, he spread the fabric so that we all got a clear view. He then cut down the sleeves and pulled them down so that her torso and arms were bare, apart from the fabric bra that she was wearing.

She was covered in bruises, and it looked like it went all the way to her back as well. I looked at Alice to see that she had tears streaming down her face. I then glanced at Jasper to see that he had the same expression that would have been on mine. Who could have done this to Bella?

"I think some of her ribs are broken, and her right wrist is snapped by the looks of it"

Then he started to cut away her sweats as well. Her legs were the same colour as the rest as her body. How did this happen? There was no way that she would have got this just by falling over. And she was really thin. And when I say really thin, I mean really thin. Her bones stuck out from her body, which made the bruises look even worse. Someone must have done this to her, but who? She was the chief of police daughter, no one could do this without him noticing or knowing about it….. Oh holy crap! No, there was no way. But I couldn't think of anything else that would explain it. My eyes felt like they would never shut they were so wide.

"Jasper…" my voice was just a whisper.

"We need to get Dad to call an ambulance and get her pain medication." He obviously hadn't put it together yet.

"I don't think he would" now my anger had taken over, I had all but growled the words out.

"What?"

"I think Charlie was the one who did this."

"He wouldn't"

"All the evidence is there. They have been weird since we got here. And he tried to stop us from treating her. We need to get her out of here and get him in jail!" I was shouting. I think Charlie had figured out that I had put the pieces together. The door opened and smashed against the wall. His face was purple and red and he was heading straight towards where Bella was laying. All the commotion had seemed to bring Bella back to her senses and she was now looking at Charlie with wide terrified eyes and then back down to her body. The others had all come in after Charlie and were now looking at Bella with wide eyes and mouths. Mean while Charlie was still making his way to Bella. If he thinks that I'm going to let him anywhere near her after what I just found out then he is in for a big surprise. I pulled my leg out from underneath Bella's head, hearing her gasp when her head fell back onto the pillow but not really registering it. I walked up to Charlie and punched him square in the jaw, hearing his grunt when I made impact. Edward seemed to get what was happening and moved to restrain him by the arms while I brought him down so that he was kneeling on the floor.

"How could you? Your own daughter? You son of a bitch!"

"Emmett, we need to get her to Carlisle, he's the closest!" I turned away from Charlie's face and saw that Bella was unconscious and Alice trying to get her to come round again.

Crap!

"Edward help me get him out of the room and Jasper and everyone get our things and Bella and her thing in the car and ready to go." Then me and Edward hauled** him** to his feet and dragged him into his room, ignoring his struggles. Once we had got him in I grabbed mine and Rose's stuff and threw it onto the landing while Edward held a still struggling Charlie. Once I had done that I ran to the door and pulled the handle off of his side of the door, motioning to Edward to let him go, he shoved Charlie into the dresser and ran out the door. I slammed the door. I heard a bang and saw the door vibrate under the force of Charlie throwing himself at it. I knew that it wouldn't hold him long, but it would give us enough time to pack up all of Bella's stuff that she would want to take.

"Jasper! What does Bella want to take?" I shouted as I ran into her room. I waited a couple of seconds before the reply came.

"Some clothes. But you need to get her instruments out apparently. She said that she doesn't care as long as you get them out."

I looked around but couldn't see any of her instruments anywhere. I ran and shoved all of Jasper and Alice's clothes back in their suitcases and zipped them up while I shouted back to Jasper.

"Where?" it only took a couple of seconds for the reply to come.

"Under the bed!" I grabbed the suitcases and shoved them onto the landing. Rose was just coming out of the room Bella was in. "get them downstairs and in the car. Along with all the other bags. Make sure there is plenty of room left over so that I can get the rest of the stuff in." I dint wait to hear a reply and dashed back into Bella's room and dropped to the floor and started pulling stuff out from underneath. There was a long and fairly thin case and there was also a case that was clearly holding her guitar. I also pulled out a keyboard case and a violin. There was a huge instrument that was clearly the base and a pair of drumsticks. There was also a laptop case. God, leave it to Bella to make what was supposed to be a quick escape a moving out session. I grabbed all the cases apart from the one that held the base and dashed down the stairs. I ran through the open front door and to the boot of the minivan that we had hired for the ride down. I opened to boot compartment and slid the stuff in. it was going to be a tight fit to get the base in but I could do it. I was about to yell for someone to get Bella some clothes packed when I saw Alice running down the stairs with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I've got Bella some clothes. Jazz is bringing her down now." And then she brushed past me and got into the van. I went up to Bella's room and grabbed the last case and was about to go down the stairs when Jazz appeared holding Bella. She was completely limp in his arms. Edward was behind him.

"We need to go, and now."

"We just need to get in the van and then we can leave."

"Edwards gonna drive us to his parents house, they were expecting us to go over anyway so Carlisle will be home." Just then there was a crack from Charlie's bedroom. We spun to see a crack running down it and more pounding noises.

"Go!" Jasper ran down the stairs and out the door. I and Edward followed behind, Edward stopping when he was outside so I could run to the van while he shut the door.

I shoved the case into the back and slammed the door while Jasper got Bella in. I saw Edward run to the drivers side and slide in, slamming the door. I jumped in the still open side door and got in next to Rose, who was supporting my sister.

"I'm sorry Emmett" she whispered.

"What for?"

"For what he did to Bella, what this has done to you, for everything"

"It's going to be fine" I didn't know if I was reassuring her or me.

"Edward you need to go faster, her pulse is slowing down again." Jasper said from the other side of Bella. Edward didn't reply, but I did feel the van pick up speed. I looked out the window to see us turn down a drive way that was barely visible. I took a few minuets for the house to come into view, the whole time it was silent. As soon as the van pulled to a stop Edward jumped out, running to the door and inside. I got out and so did Rosalie and Jasper, with Bella in his arms. Alice got out from the front passenger seat. Only now did I notice that they had dressed Bella in a brown blanket. We were all jogging up to the door when Carlisle stepped out; I worried expression on his face. As soon as he saw Bella he nodded and stepped to the side so that we could get through the door. I heard a gasp and looked to see Esme standing in the hall with her hands over her moth, staring at the limp form in Jaspers arms.

"Take her upstairs and into Edwards room."

We didn't need anymore direction than that. Edward ran ahead of us, guiding us up. He opened the door and Jasper laid her down on the bed that was pushed up against the east wall. Carlisle pushed over to her and checked her pulse.

"Everyone out apart from Jasper and Esme." He ordered. I opened my mouth to protest but Jasper shot me a look that clearly said that I should just keep quite and do what he says. I shuffled out the room with everyone else, glancing back over at them one last time before the door was closed.

"Damn it" I said as I slumped down against the wall, not stopping until I was on the floor.

"What happened? Why is she like that?" Alice's voice shook as she said it.

"Charlie did it."

"But what happened? How did you know?" everyone was looking at me know, waiting.

"Later, I think this should wait until they're done" I said, jerking towards the door where they were working on Bella.

I don't know how long we waited, but it felt like forever. Every minuet dragged by and still no one came down to tell us what was happening. We had moved away from the door and were now sitting in the living room; Rosalie curled up against my chest while Edward had his arm around Alice, that wouldn't stop shaking. We didn't talk; I don't think anyone had anything to say. I couldn't say anything, I was stuck between worry and wondering how this could have happened and anger.

After a few more hours, Carlisle came down with his arm around Esme and Jasper trailing behind. They all looked tired and drained. We all watched as they sat down. Jasper sat down next to Alice and took her in his arms while Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat opposite me and Rose.

"Can you tell me what happened?" it was Carlisle who asked this time.

"I don't know."

"Tell us how you figured it out."

"When we got in the house we saw that Bella had a huge bruise on her cheek, but she told us that she fell. Then she wouldn't eat hardly anything when we started to eat. And what she did eat she threw up. Jasper wanted to go up and see if she was alright, but Charlie insisted that he do it. When she came down she looked horrible, all pail and sweating. We asked if there was anything wrong, but she waved us off. We asked her if she would play us something on the guitar, and she sung this really sad song, and she looked at Charlie the whole time. When she was finished he was glaring at her." I stopped to take a breath and then continued. "Edward said that he heard her get up in the middle of the night, and then return later, god, he was beating her when we were there! Why didn't we pick up on this?"

"You didn't know, and you pieced it together and got her out of there. You did all you could" Esme said to me.

"I just don't see how this could have happened. How long has this been going on?" I looked at Carlisle.

"I would think that it has been going on for about two years, judging by her injuries."

"This has been going on TWO years! Why didn't she tell us? How could she not tell us?"

"She was probably scared. And who would have believed her? Charlie's a cop. The chief. She could only tell people in Forks, I'm guessing that he wouldn't have let her out of the town in case she tried to run away."

"But he would have had to let her go eventually; she turns eighteen in a few months." Jasper pointed out.

"I hate to say this to you but I don't think that he was planning on letting her leave. I think he may have been planning on killing her."

"You…he. No…we would have stopped it….just" I couldn't speak. How could he have beaten her? And then plan to kill her! He isn't human, because no human being would do that to his daughter.

"How is she?"

"Okay for now. It will take her time to recover, but I think she will be okay."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She has some bruised ribs, a snapped wrist, a sprained ankle, bruises covering her body and by the looks of she's been strangled."

"Is she awake?"

"No, I don't know how long she will be out for, but a couple of hours at least. You should get some rest. There's no point in staying up. If you wake up in five hours or so then she should be waking up."

I wanted to see Bella, but there was no point. I would be of more use if I was rested and active than if I was groggy and tired.

When I woke up it was just getting light outside. I don't know how long I had slept for, but I had a crick in my neck and Rose was curled up against my side. Carlisle had shown us to a guest room, letting us sleep. I brought my left wrist up to my face to check the time. It had just gone half five. Surely Bella would be awake by now. Crap! I hadn't even been to see if she was okay. I jerked out of the bed, making Rose wake up in the process.

"What's going on?" her voice was thick with sleep.

"I need to check on Bella"

"There's no rush babe, nothing would have happened"

"I don't care, I need to see her." I hadn't changed out of my clothes when I had gone to sleep, so I could go out without having to stop to dress. I slipped out the door and jogged down the corridor to Edwards's room. Carlisle had placed me and Jasper close by so that if Bella needed us then we weren't far away. I turned the handle and looked inside. A lamp was on next to the bed, but Bella was still asleep. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. There were scratches on one cheek and a bruise on the other.

Bella had always been beautiful, but now that beauty had been spoiled. I had noticed the change in her but had never said anything. When she was growing up she had always been laughing and with a smile on her face, and she was always most beautiful when she was playing her music. I can understand why she had wanted me to pack all of her music, even if it meant putting her in danger.

For the first time since mom had left I let a tear escape my eye. I was meant to be her brother, her protector, and I had let this happen to her! How could we have not seen this before? And it had still gone on while we were there! I knew that Bella and everyone else would be mad if I blamed myself, but I would never stop. I knew that Jasper would understand and feel the same thing.

I had never felt so helpless before, seeing my baby sister screaming in pain and terror in her eyes.

I had been so rapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Bella was now awake. She reached a trembling hand out and brushed away the tears running down my cheeks. I caught her hand and held it in my own. She was so skinny, she felt as though she would break if I put too much pressure on her hand. I looked at her other hand and it was in a cast, I remember Carlisle saying that she had a snapped wrist.

"Hey" I winced at the sound of her voice. She had a lot of bruising around her neck, and she sounded like she had sand paper at the back of it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible"

"Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

"No, I just feel like crap" just then the door opened again and Jasper stepped through. He saw that Bella was awake and jogged over and sat on the other side of the bed, opposite me. He looked at my face and took in the tears running down it, but didn't comment.

"How are you?" he asked.

"As I told Em, I feel like crap" I saw him wince at the sound of her voice too.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"He'll be asleep" she objected

"He said to come and get him when you wake up. I'll go and get him" before she could object again, Jasper was up and moving towards the door. He slipped out again.

"Why does he have to disrupt him just for me?" I don't think she meant for me to hear, but I did.

"Because he is your brother and you need a doctor"

"I don't see what the big deal is; it's just a few bruises"

"Have you seen yourself? Bella, we know what HE did"

"Um…."

"Don't try to cover up what he did to you! You could have died!" she mumbled something into the pillow but I couldn't make out what it was. I was just about to ask what she had said when the door opened again. This time both Jasper and Carlisle walked through.

"How are you Bella?" asked as he lifted the covers away from her. They had bandaged her ribs, but there wasn't anything that they could do about the bruises.

"Crap, and tired"

"Understandable. Bella, we need you to tell us how long this had been happening to you"

"I….. Since Emmett and Jasper left"

"So about two years? And you never told anyone?"

"No…I couldn't"

"Do you know why he did it?" I held my breath when he asked this. I hadn't thought about why he had done it, but there was no reason good enough to justify what he had done.

"He…..he blamed me for mom leaving" she whispered. How could he? She was seven when mom left us. If anything it was his fault! He drove her away because of his drinking and violence.

"Thank you. When your brothers brought you here yesterday, we bound your ribs and put your wrist and ankle in a cast. It will take about six weeks for it all to heal up, but you shouldn't have any permanent damage."

"Where shall I stay?" I didn't even know the answer to that. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled at me and then Bella.

"Here of course. We can't send you back to your farther, and you have no where else to go, so you will stay here."

"We need to call our jobs Em and see if we can get extra time off. Even if we can't there is no way that I am leaving until we know that Bella is safe and better"

"Same, I'll call the police station and explain that I need time off."

"Don't guys, don't muck up your lives just because of me" of course Bella would argue.

"Don't you be ridicules, we're getting time off so there's no point arguing" I could see that she was going to anyway, but Carlisle cut in then.

"You need to rest Bella; Esme will be up in a while with something to eat." He motioned for all of us to leave Bella alone. We followed him out of the door and closed it behind us.

"Is anyone else up?" asked Jasper as soon as we were a safe distance away from the door.

"Esme and the others are all up, yes. They are down stairs waiting for you" he turned and walked down the hall way and into a room with a dark wooden door and shut it softly behind him.

Me and Jasper looked at each other and walked down the stairs and into the living room we had been in last night. As promised, everyone was there apart from Esme, who we could hear banging around in the kitchen.

"How is she?" asked Edward.

"Okay, Carlisle said there isn't going to be any permanent damage."

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally. It will take her a while to get over this." I blinked. I hadn't really thought about that. Damn it! Would Bella ever be able to have a normal, happy life?

"Can we go up and see her?" asked Alice.

"Carlisle says that she has to rest. The only ones allowed to see her at the moment are him and Esme. He just kicked us out" I sighed and collapsed on the nearest sofa, Jasper following suit.

"She will be okay Emmett. You will get through this. Me and Alice and Edward have all ready called our work and have arranged to take more time off." Thank god for Rosalie. She never fails to amaze me. She had only just met my sister, and yet she was willing to take time off for her. The same for the rest of them. They were truly lovely people.

"Thanks guys, we really need you now."

"No problem. Oh and you are to stay here until you can figure something out. Mom and dad are more than happy to let you stay here."

"You have to be the best mate there is, you know? Oh, and sorry about kicking you out of your bed" said Jasper.

"I don't mind." Just then we saw Esme walk around the corner with a tray in her hands, heading for the stairs.

"I'm taking her some soup for her to eat. She is much too skinny" she said as she passed us. No one said anything. There wasn't really all that much to say.

Edwards point of view.

What ever I expected to happen on this trip, that wasn't one of them.

I didn't expect the trip to be a boring one, but I never thought that it would be this eventful.

When I saw Bella, she looked just how Emmett and Jasper had described her. She was beautiful. She was also kind. Even though she was hurt she never let it show. To go through what she went through alone, that was brave.

I expected to feel angry as to what has happened, but I never thought that I would feel the fury that I feel. Fury and protectiveness.

I have never seen Emmett and Jasper so lost and panicked. I have known them for about two years now, and they have always been happy.

They had always been so proud when they spoke about there little sister, and now I know why. She was so talented. I was a musician myself, but I had never seen anyone put their heart in the music like Bella before. I knew that I wouldn't be me if I didn't play my music, but with Bella, it's like she is the music. Like she lives to play.

We all sat in the living room, not really saying anything. I looked at the clock to see the time was just gone ten in the morning. It had been a good couple of hours since Bella had last been visited. I needed to go up and get some things out of my room, so I wasn't going in and out all the time. I stood up and turned to look at the others as I left the room.

"I'm going to get a few things from my room so I don't disrupt Bella all the time by going in and out."

No one objected, so I took that as an okay. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to what is now Bella's room, and peeked round it. The bedside lamp was on, and Bella was partially sitting up, reading a book. When she saw me she put the book down and smiled at me. I walked over to the bed, and sat down on the side.

"Hey" her voice was nothing like what it had been two days ago.

"Hey, you don't sound good. I'm really sorry"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything. And yeah, my voice is horrible."

"It won't be so bad in a couple of days"

"No, but I wont be able to play anything for a long time" she held up her right wrist as proof.

"Sorry about that. I play the piano, and I hate not being able to play"

"Yeah, well. As soon as Carlisle will let me, I'm getting Em to bring my guitar up and I'm not putting it down."

"Don't blame you. I need to get some stuff, is that all right?"

"Yeah, of course. I didn't realize that this was your room. Sorry I kicked you out."

"I really don't mind." I said, getting up and pulling a few CD's off of the rack and tucking them under my arm.

"Um…I'm sure you have better things to do, but, um…could you stay and keep me company for a while?"

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you don't want to rest though?"

"I'm sure. You have no idea how bored I have been the last five hours." she grinned

"I can only imagine. Do you want some music?" I asked.

"Sure, what have you got?"

"Depends on what you like to listen to"

"Okay, long shot. But you don't happen to have anything by Debussy?"

"As a matter of fact he is one of my favorites" I stated with surprise. I had never met anyone the same age as Bella that had even heard of Debussy, let alone like to listen to him.

"Wow. No one I know even likes him."

"I'm surprised that you know about him"

"What pianist doesn't know about him? Well, any one that appreciates playing the piano"

"Well said. What one?" I said holding up the disk as I walked over to my CD player.

"Claire de Lune. That's always been the best one."

"It seems that we have similar tastes of music"

"Yeah, could you pass me my water?" she asked, pointing to the glass next to the bed, which was just out of her reach.

"Hang on" I hit play and returned to the bed, passing her the water. She took it and gulped nearly the whole glass down.

"Thanks. Ungh."

"Better?"

"Yeah. Man, I wished I had my laptop with Me." she complained.

"Why don't you ask for it?"

"Cause Carlisle said that I should rest, and that I shouldn't strain myself."

"I can see where he's coming from."

"I'm just gonna be looking at a screen! That better than reading a book!" her voice had gone higher, but it was still rough. She looked so indignant that it was almost funny. I have to admit that I did know where she was coming from. I found it hard to go more than a couple of days without doing something, and she was being forced into week of exactly that.

"Ungh, how long will I be in here? I want to be able to play!"

"Not for six weeks at least. You need to let your wrist heal properly, other wise you could never play again." That made her fall silent.

"When you put it like that…God I want to be up"

"Wait a couple of days for your ankle to heal, and maybe Carlisle might let you go downstairs"

"I doubt it; um…..can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why did you help? I mean….I know your friends with Jazz and Em, but you didn't need to let me stay here. And in your room! Why don't you just kick us out?"

"Cause me and my parents aren't people that can just ignore something like this. We like to help. And I know how much you mean to your brothers. They would kill me if I kicked you out, and I think so would everyone else. I couldn't live with myself if I just kicked you out either. So don't beat yourself up about it" when I added the last bit she winced a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I began but she cut me off.

"Don't worry; it's just me being stupid. I know you….." she didn't finish her sentence. She had doubled over, panting and gasping for air.

"Bella! What is it? Bella?" she didn't respond. What had I done? I sprinted to the door and yanked it open.

"DAD!" I all but screamed down the corridor. The office door flew open and my dad jogged towards me. I could hear the other downstairs running up the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked as I led him back into where Bella was. She was still doubled over in pain.

"I don't know!"

My dad looked at Bella and was quickly by her side, trying to push her back against the pillows so that he could try to see what was wrong. By now the others had come through the door.

"What happened!" Emmett demanded, looking away from Bella to me.

"I don't know. One minuet we were talking and the next she was like this!"

We both looked back to see that dad had managed to get her to lean back, and had now pushed her nightshirt up so that her stomach was exposed. I knew that Charlie had done a lot of damage, but what I saw now nearly made me gag. Her skin was decorated with bruises, and she was so thin that you could see all of her bones. Not only had that bastard beaten her, but he had starved her as well. My emotions quickly changed from horror to anger. What kind of person could do this? And a cop as well!

Dad looked over at us and my worry eased a little, but my anger was still going strong.

"Esme, I need you to get me some more pain killers." Mom left the room quickly and I heard her run to the bathroom just a couple of doors down.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Emmett was still panicking.

"The pain killers have worn off and she has been up for too long. She needs to rest." Mom came in with a box in her hand and went straight over to Dad. Dad opened the box and put two small pills in his hand, and then he picked up the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Bella, I need you to take these pills, and then you need to rest" he explained to her.

"Okay" she sounded like she had no voice because she was gasping so much. She held out her hand, the one that wasn't bandaged, and Dad placed the two pills in her hand. She slowly brought it up to her lips. Dad, sensing that she wouldn't be able to hold the glass, guided it up to her lips so that she could drink from it. After she had swallowed Dad pushed her back against the pillows again and brought the duvet up to her shoulders.

"Turn the music off Edward; she needs to be able to sleep." He said to me. I did as he said and walked over to the CD player and switched it off. Even though the music hadn't been that loud, it was still noticeable when it was switched off.

"Leave her now. No one is to come in here until I feel that she has rested enough." He then motioned for us to leave. I grabbed the pile of things I had left on my desk and followed them out. I felt guilty. If I had known that I would have worn her out so much I wouldn't have come up.

"Listen Em, Jazz. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…." They didn't let me finish.

"No, don't worry about it. You didn't know that would happen" Jasper sighed.

"Yeah, just…it wasn't your fault that happened" Emmett.

Even though they didn't blame me, I did. I walked to the room that I was now sleeping in and dumped my stuff on the chair in the corner. I then slumped onto my bed, feeling suddenly drained. I thought that going through College was hard, it was nothing compared to what I had gone through in the last few days.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to relax. I hadn't slept well last night. I was too worried about what was going to happen. I found my self drifting off. Even though I could feel myself slipping, I didn't feel any sense of relief.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of screaming and running feet. At first I thought it was a dream, but then I realized that the screaming was coming from Bella's room. I shot up and was out of the door in a second, joining the others that were all running toward the same room. Jasper and Dad were in front, and they pushed the door open quickly and vanished from sight. Me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Mom weren't that far behind. As soon as we stepped into the room we could see both Dad and Jasper were pinning Bella's arms down, as she was thrashing around. She was still asleep and was obviously having a nightmare.

"Emmett, Edward, grab her legs" Dad said to us through gritted teeth.

Emmett and I quickly moved to the bed, grabbing her knees and pushing them to the bed. Jasper was trying to get her to wake up, but it wasn't working. What would get her to calm down? Looking round the room for some sort of inspiration, my eyes fell upon the CD player. Could…..? She seemed soothed when I had played Debussy earlier, is it possible that it might work now? I let go of her leg and ran to the CD player, ignoring the yell that came from Emmett asking what the hell I thought I was doing.

_Helping you and Bella _I thought to myself as I hit the play button and Claire De Lune came through the speakers. It had an almost immediate effect. Bella stopped screaming and then slowly stopped struggling, until she was lying limply again.

Everyone was looking at me in shock, most of all Jasper and Emmett. But I hardly noticed them, as I was walking over to Bella and sitting on the bed next to where her head lay.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Bella? I need you to wake up now. Come on" I waited a couple of seconds and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward? What…" her eyes flicked to my face.

"Your okay, you were screaming. You wouldn't wake up." When I mentioned that she had had a nightmare she started breathing quicker. I put my hand on her hair and started to stroke it softly. I didn't know why I did it, but it seemed like the right thing to do at that moment. She stiffened for an instant, but then started to relax.

"There, now go back to sleep." I started to get up again, but she shook her head.

"Can you stay here? I don't want to be alone." She pleaded. I looked up at Jasper and Emmett, asking what I should do. They were looking at me, with shocked expressions on their faces. When they realized that I was asking them, they both shrugged and looked at my Dad. I looked at him to see that he had a similar expression on his face.

"Stay with her Edward. If it what she wants then I think it for the best" he told me. I nodded at him and turned back to Bella. She was staring at me with wide, confused eyes.

"You don't have to..." she began but I quickly cut her off.

"Shhhh, try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I turned around to face the others. I didn't say anything, butt they took it as their que to leave. They all filed out the door, Jasper and Emmett looking over their shoulders as they did, trying to get one last look at Bella. As soon as the door was closed I turned back to Bella. Her breathing was back to normal, more or less, and she didn't look as panicked as before. She was still looking at me though, which made my heart tighten.

"How….?"

"I don't know. I just know that music always soothes me."

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Can I ask what the dream was about?" I didn't want her to panic again, but I thought that it might help her to talk about it.

"No…..I don't want to talk about it, or think about it." I wasn't going to push it.

"Okay. Please try and sleep." I begged.

"I don't want to; I don't want to go through it again.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere, and if it looks like your having a bad dream I'll wake you up again." I promised.

"I…please" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You need to sleep. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you'll wake up" I offered.

"And you promise that you won't leave?"

"I promise. I'll be here when you wake up." I told her.

"All right then..." she said hesitantly. She leaned her head further into the pillows, and closed her eyes. After a couple of minuets she was asleep again. She must have been really tired. I carried on stroking her hair. Once she stirred, a small whimper coming from her lips, but then she settled back down, her chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but no came in to check on us. After a while I realized that, because I had been sitting in the same position for a long time, my back and legs were getting really stiff. I looked at Bella, she seemed to be asleep. As long as I returned before she woke up, then she wouldn't know that I had left. I pulled my hand away, for it was still on her hair, and slowly started to get up.

I was almost at the door when Bella stirred again, lifting her arm and hitting the place where I had been. When she came up empty, her breathing became unsteady. I rushed back to her side, picking up her hand and inclosing it in both of mine. It was strange, that she had only known me about three days, and I was the one that she wanted to stay with her. Obviously if I left she would panic again. I got up and jogged to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her, placing a hand on her arm so she would know I was there still. I was still tired, I had hardly had any sleep at all, and since Bella was asleep, and I was still here, then surely if I had a quick rest it wouldn't matter. I laid my head back on a pillow. I was just nearing falling asleep when I felt Bella shift next to me. That wasn't what made me snap my eyes open though. No, what made that happen was Bella curling herself into my side. I stiffened, wondering whether I should move her or not, but then thought that there wasn't anything wrong with it. I put and arm round her shoulder, resting my head on her head. Listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing, I found myself falling asleep once again.

Jaspers point of view.

We hadn't heard any movement from Bella's room for a couple of hours now. I'm still shocked that Edward was the one to calm Bella down, and that he was the one she asked to stay with her. I knew that he cared about Bella, but I only thought it was because she was mine and Emmett's sister, but obviously we were wrong. I'm not sure what to think about that. Normally I would have thought it was great, but after what has happened, I find it hard to trust her with anyone. Call it what ever you want, but I'm her brother and I will never stop worrying about her.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I were all sitting in the living room, the T.V was turned on, but I don't think anyone was watching it. Rosalie was trying to relax Emmett, for you could see that his whole body was tense, but she wasn't having much luck. Alice had tried to distract me, but she soon gave up, curling into my side and wrapping her arms around my waist and just letting me hold her. I looked at the clock on the far wall again. It had been over five hours since we had left Edward with Bella. I knew that I should leave her to rest, but I was having a hard time staying in my seat. Several times I had gone to get up and check on them and Alice had pushed me back down.

"Maybe we should…" I tried again, but Alice and Rosalie glared at me and I shut up quickly.

"She's fine. There isn't a lot you can do now she's asleep." Alice reminded me.

"I'm not sure that leaving her with Edward was a good idea." I voiced.

"Why not? He's not going to hurt her. Heck, he was the one to calm her down more than the rest of us put together!"

"I know, it's just….its hard to trust anyone with her."

"Jazz, she's fine. You need to relax."

"Hard to do." I mumbled, but she heard anyway.

"Guys, will you just shut up?" said Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett."

"I think Jazz is right. I think that we should go and check on them." He said.

"Yeah, but you have the same problem as Jasper. Let her rest. I'm sure Edward will come and get you as soon as she wakes up or if there is a problem." Great, now Rosalie had joined the argument.

"Carlisle said to leave them alone. If you won't listen to us then at least listen to him." Said Alice.

"We won't wake her up! I just want to make sure that she is okay." Objected Emmett.

"Edward would be straight down here if there was a problem." Rose pointed out again.

"Just leave it." Alice said.

"For god's sake! I'm going up whether you like it or not!" Emmett pushed himself off the sofa and headed for the stairs. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Stop it you two! She is fine!" cried Alice from behind us.

We just ignored her and kept going. We had just got to the top of the stairs when Carlisle came out of his office, alerted by all the noise we were making. He stepped in front of us and put a hand on both of our shoulders.

"I know you're worried, but you need to leave her to rest. I wouldn't have left her alone with Edward if I dint believe that he would take care of her."

"Its not that we don't trust Edward, we just want to check on her" I said and went to duck out from under his hand. But he just stepped in my way again.

"I can't let you go in there while you're like this. If I go in and check on her will you calm down?" he asked. I looked at Emmett to see what he thought about this. He looked annoyed, but seemed to accept what Carlisle was saying.

"Fine, but if there's the slightest thing wrong then I'm going in, regardless." He threatened.

"You have my word." He let go of our shoulders and walked to the door where Bella was. We all followed him until he opened the door. Emmett tried to look around, but Carlisle shut the door before he could see anything. We waited for about two minuets before we heard footsteps coming towards the door. We all took a couple of steps back so Carlisle could get out. As soon as he stepped out the door you could tell he was uncomfortable about something.

"What is it?" I demanded. He shifted and forced himself to look at me and Emmett.

"Nothing. She's fine. Her pulse is steady and she isn't in any pain." That wasn't what I was getting at.

"If it's nothing then why do you look so uncomfortable?" asked Emmett, obviously he had seen what I had.

"Its nothing…you don't need to go in" he said as me and Emmett pushed past him, heading toward the door. We opened the door and looked at the bad and froze. I didn't know whether I should be happy or angry. Edward was lying next to Bella. She was curled up against his side, and he had his arm around her shoulders and his head resting in her head. They both looked a little too comfortable if you asked me, but then I would say that about any boy apart from Emmett and I. Emmett had a similar expression of conflict on his face. No wonder Carlisle had looked so uncomfortable. He had just walked in to find his son curled up with our sister. I decided that I would give Edward a chance to explain himself before I killed him. This wasn't necessarily his fault.

Even though my protective side was shouting at the top of its lungs at me, a small, logical part of me was saying that better it be Edward my sister decided to trust than any other boy. I think I may have been getting ahead of myself here though. Just because they were like this doesn't mean that they liked each other in that way.

Not being able to stand there anymore, I turned and left the room. Emmett followed me and closed the door behind him.

"Okay what's going on that we don't know about?" demanded Rosalie as soon as she saw our expressions.

"Um…" there wasn't really any way to say it.

"Fine, I'm going to find out myself." She said and marched past us, with Alice in toe. While they were in there Esme appeared.

"Have I missed something?" she asked Carlisle. He just jerked his head towards the door. Looking confused she entered the room. There wasn't a sound from the room. About a minuet later the three of them came out again.

"Well…" Esme tried.

"I don't know what to say to that. I don't know whether I want to strangle him or just let it happen." I said.

"Let what happen?" asked Emmett.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Esme.

"Um, no? Can you tell me what I'm missing here?"

"Did you not look at their expressions? Did you not see how comfortable and content they looked together?" squealed Alice.

"Don't Alice. I don't know if this is a good thing or not."

"Oh come on. Is Edward not your best friend?" she demanded.

"Yes. That's exactly why."

"Look at it this way. You already know that you can trust him and he knows that if he ever hurt Bella then you two would kill him, best friend or not. And by the look on his face then it looks like it wont take him all that long to figure out his feeling for her." I knew that what she was saying was true, but I didn't particularly want to acknowledge it.

"There you go. There is no reason to worry unnecessarily. If anything happens, and he breaks her heart, then I think we will all be after his head." I looked around at everyone else to see their nods of agreement. Well, everyone apart from Emmett.

We eventually moved back to the living room, after they had argued with me and Emmett about not killing Edward as soon as he showed his face. Alice thought that we should watch a DVD to help keep our minds off it. We ended up watching some kind of action movie that I have forgotten the name of.

The movie had just finished when we heard footsteps on the stairs. A couple of moment later Edward appeared around the corner. When he saw everyone looking at him he started looking at the floor. He came and sat on one of the sofas with his mom and Dad.

"Bella's awake" was all he said.

"Does she need anything?" Carlisle was the first to beak the silence.

"Umm, she wants her laptop. She said to ask Emmett where it was" he looked at Emmett.

"I'll get it in a second. First you have to tell what the hell happened."

"Uh, well she had a nightmare..." he began.

"Not that! The bit with you and my sister!" Emmett half shouted. Edward looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"I didn't do anything." He said almost immediately. If I wasn't as mad as Emmett it would have been funny.

"Yeah, I believe you." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! You know that I would never try anything. And I would never hurt her!" he exclaimed, looking at me pleadingly.

"Well we thought that our own DAD would never hurt her and look what happened!" Emmett screamed at him. There was silence after that. Emmett was breathing heavily and the rest of us sat in a stunned silence. After a while we heard some movement upstairs. Crap! Bella was getting up. I think everyone else realized this at the same time because we all stood up and turned towards the stairs. Before anyone else could take a step Edward was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella you need to go back to bed." He said quietly.

"I need to speak to my brothers." Came her reply. Oh we were in for it. No one wants to be around when Bella get angry. She may look small but boy, can she scream.

"They can come up to you, now go." Wow, he was brave.

"But….!" She started to complain, before Edward cut her off.

"I said they will come up to you. You need to rest otherwise you will hurt yourself." Much to mine and everyone else surprise she did what he said. She turned around and started to slowly walk up the stairs slowly. Hang on what the hell just happened. No one has ever been able to tell Bella what to do. Well, me and Emmett never have been. So either Bella has turned soft, which is not possible, or she just really like Edward, and after the conversation we just had with him, I think the latter.

"I think that if you want her to stay in a good mood, you should go up there and talk to her" put in Edward, looking rather smug. Without comment both me and Emmett both got up and went to Bellas new room. When we stepped in we saw Bella sitting crossed legged on the bed. She had a calm look on her face, but not a look of that there is nothing wrong, more like a look of the calm before the storm.

"Do you mind telling me what your conversation was about?" she asked in a polite voice. Emmett was the one to answer.

"We are just trying to protect you. We did nothing wrong. And besides, it's not like anything is going to happen between you, so there is nothing to worry about." He finished if casually.

"For a start you have no right to judge. I know that you are just trying to protect me but there is nothing to worry about." She still had that weirdly calm voice on.

"That's right, because nothing is going to happen between you and nothing ever will." I watched as Bella's face changed expression. It went from deadly calm to livid in a matter of seconds. Oh god this was not good.

"Why not! Why do you get to have a relationship and not me! Is it because I'm damaged, because I drove mom away and will drive everyone else away?" she shouted at us. Emmett was just as stunned as I was. Is that what she really thought? That she drove mom away? I was just about to tell her that it wasn't her, when she screamed the one thing I never wanted to hear.

"Get out! I don't want to see you! Please just leave!" she threw herself down on the pillows and stayed silent after that.

"Bella?" I said cautiously, scared of another outburst. No answer. I sighed; there was no way that she was going to want to talk now.

"Come on Emmett, we should go" I tugged on his arm, but he just stood there with a shell shocked expression. I tugged a bit harder on his arm, making him stumble a little, and pulled him out the room. As soon as I shut the door he started stuttering.

"I didn't mean it like that…. I meant that… I just" he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Just leave her for a bit." I said as I guided him down the stairs. After that he kept his mouth shut. We walked into the living room again, me still with my arm on Emmett's, and sat down again. I looked over at Edward to see that he was glaring daggers at both me and Emmett.

"What did you do? Why did you have to upset her?" he said looking at Emmett.

"She wanted to talk to us about what we said to you and…. I don't know what happened."

"What exactly did you say?" he demanded. Every one stayed silent, waiting for an answer. I decided to save Emmett from the sharks.

"Emmett said that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of you, and she demanded to know why. She thinks that she drove mom away and that she will drive everyone else away. But where did she get that idea from?"

"Have you forgotten what Charlie did to her? He abused her in every way, emotional as well. She has been told so many times that she drove her mom away that she has started to believe it. Please tell me that you told her it wasn't her fault?"

"I tried but she cut me off. She told us to get out and wouldn't listen to anything that we had to say."

"You really shouldn't have said what you said to her." He stated.

"We're her brothers, we have to protect her. Just because you like her doesn't mean that we want it to happen." Emmett spat at him. Emmett and Edward have been friends for a long time, and they have never fought.

"This isn't about that. You can say whatever you want to me but not her. You have to be careful. When you said nothing could happen and never would she took that as you saying that no one will ever want her in that way. Again Charlie has made her think that she is worthless. In her mind you just proved what she has been told so many times." Okay, I didn't think of it in that way, and I'm meant to be a doctor.

"Edward is right. I told you that it would take a long time for her to recover fully. You need to be careful of what you say to her." Carlisle put in. why didn't we think of this? I guess it makes sense though. I knew what Emmett was trying to say, but if I were in Bella's position, I would probably be thinking along those lines. If there is a God, then I have a question for you, why my sister?

Bella point of view.

I knew that I shouldn't have taken my anger out on my brothers, but I couldn't help it. When Emmett said that nothing was ever going to happen it brought back all of the things that Charlie had ever said to make me feel worthless. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be on my own, but then again I don't, for fear that Charlie will come for me. It has been a couple of hours since Emmett and Jasper were here. I wish that I could speak to them, but I know they won't come to see me until I tell them it's okay, and I can't do that unless someone comes up to see me. I wish that Emmett and Jasper had never come home. Not that I didn't want to be rescued, but so they wouldn't be going through this pain. I would go through anything, as long as they weren't hurt. I know that sounds like something anyone would say, but they haven't been through what I've been through. No one should have to go through what I've been through, but the thing is, I deserve it. I know what I cost my mom, always asking for new things and bugging her, so no wonder I drove her away.

After a while I fell asleep. I hadn't moved in a couple of hours so my body hurt a little more than usual and I was stiff. It was dark in the room. Someone had been up here and turned my light off. I wish I could have spoken to them, and told Jasper and Emmett that I'm sorry.

"Stop scowling, if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." Came a voice from the darkness. Edwards voice. It was coming from the right side of the room so he must be on the sofa. How he could see my facial expression in this light was beyond me, or how he could see anything.

"Are they mad at me?" he knew who I was asking about.

"No, more angry at themselves. They didn't understand before, but they do now." I heard him get up and then a few seconds later felt the mattress dip down under his weight. I reached over to the lamp next to me and the light clicked on. I could now see I tired looking Edward sitting next to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Hey, what you still doing up? You should go to bed" I hesitantly reached my hand up, all the while watching his face to see how he would react, and traced the dark circles under his eyes. Normally I would never be this brave, or even think about doing something like this, but I cared about Edward, and I didn't want to mess up his health.

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to know that you were okay." He smiled at me.

"I'm fine, now you should go to sleep."

"I'll just sleep on the sofa." He started to get up.

"Edward, don't be ridicules. You can't sleep on the sofa. You need to sleep in a bed" I reached out with my good hand and grabbed his arm. He paused and turned to look at me.

"Bella, I can't leave you on your own, I'll worry" he sounded pained.

"Well at least… come here." He shuffled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back. He just looked at me.

"In" I instructed. He did what I said, never saying a word. If I was being completely honest, I liked it when Edward slept beside me. It made me feel safe. This gave me the perfect excuse.

"Your brothers are going to kill me, you know?" he asked as he slid in next to me. We laid there for a minute, not speaking, just looking at each other.

"Sleep. I can't go anywhere anyway, so I'll be here when you wake up" I finally broke the silence. He complied, snuggling further into the pillows. He closed his eyes, and I swear that he was out a second later. He looked peaceful when he slept. Last night I fell asleep before he did, so I didn't get to see. All the worry and stress was gone from his face.

I looked at Edward for a long time, listening to his slow, steady breaths and watching the way his chest rose and fell. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and I gave in. for the first time in so many years I let myself let my guard down and just relax.

When I woke up again I wasn't in the same position that I had been before. There were a set of strong arms around my waist and my head was on someone's chest. My first instinct was to panic and get as far away as possible, but then I recognized who was holding me. Either me or Edward, maybe both, had moved in our sleep and now we were curled up together in the middle of the bed. I didn't have to worry about my brothers coming in this time. I'm sure they know that Edward was up here, and they won't come up and see me until I give the okay. As soon as Edward woke up I will tell him to let my brothers know that I wasn't mad at them and they could come and see me. I still felt bad about shouting at Emmett. He may look big and strong on the outside, but he is a teddy bear on the inside. And it was easy to hurt his feelings. I know that he would never say anything to me, but I knew I had hurt him. I needed to apologize. I also needed to spend some more time with them. They had come down for a short break and there whole world had been turned upside down. I knew that they would never allow me to do much, but even just watching a movie together would be nice. It had been so long since we had just done something with just the three of us. We used to go out into the woods and light a fire. I used to take my guitar with me and Jasper and Emmett would take a big bag of marshmallows with them to eat. We would spend hours just sitting there, joking around and talking. Sometimes we wouldn't get back until five in the morning, and then mom would always wonder why we were so tired and have to drag us out of bed before we were late for school. School was a lot better when I had my brothers there with me. We didn't hang around each other all the time, but they made sure that I was never alone. And they always made sure that I got no hassle form the other kids. Their friends also made sure of that, I was sort of a little sister to Emmett and Jaspers friends. They knew that if I was in trouble and they were around that they better help me or they would have hell to pay later. I tried to tell them not to worry but they always said that they didn't mind. You would think that I would find them annoying, but they were like family really. They helped my brothers with the pranks I was too chicken to join in with. Most of them they got caught, but damn if they weren't funny to watch.

I think the reason why I don't have many friends is because I was more of a tom-boy than anything. I never had the urge to play dress up or wear makeup. I spent my childhood running in the wood and having mud fights. Not that I would change any of it, but most of the girls would never dream of doing anything that could end with a broken nail. I don't even know where I could get a fake nail; let alone how to wear them.

But the one thing that my brothers didn't share with me was my love and passion for music. They know how much I love to play, and they respect what I do play, but they don't understand why I do it. I don't either. There are so many reasons why I do it that there is no way to summarize it in one answer. They never made fun of me for it, not once, even when I couldn't play an instrument without making them wince, they never said a word. And because of that whenever I composed a new piece I would go to them first, to ask their opinion. I only play for the people that I feel I can trust.

But there is one thing that my brothers don't know about my music. They know all the instruments that I play apart from one, and only my mom knows. And she swore that she would never tell anyone. When I was thirteen I started to learn how to play the harp. I got pretty good at it too. The only reason that I didn't go further with it is because when I asked my mom if we could buy one she said that she couldn't afford it. I don't blame her, a decent one cost a lot of money. I do miss playing it though. It is one of the most beautiful instruments.

The next six weeks are going to be hard, not be able to play. I might be able to get Edward to bring my laptop up. I could edit some of the music on there, but it wasn't the same as producing it with your own hands. And I couldn't even sing. It hurt just to talk, and my voice sounded horrible just doing that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Edward started to stir. When I felt his arms tighten around me I looked at him in time to see his eyes flutter, then reveal his beautiful green eyes. They looked at me in confusion first, and then recognition settled in.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" his voice was still thick with sleep.

"Not long, I just woke…." I trailed off. I was looking at his huge bed hair. It was sticking up in every angle, apart from the side he had been sleeping on, which was completely flat. I started giggling, which made him look at me as though he was questioning my sanity, which made me laugh even harder. I was doubled over in laughter at this point, gasping for air. A small part of my brain registered the pain that was building in my chest, but I didn't concentrate on that bit. Another part of my brain wondered what was so damn funny, and by the look on his face, so did Edward. The reason why I was laughing so hard is because I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, and my body just didn't seem to want to stop.

"Um, Bella... I think that's enough now" he put his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to try and stop my laughing, but it just made me laugh harder. His hair looked like someone had blow dried it and then stuck hair gel in it while it was still standing. Again my mind told me to stop laughing because he was starting to look really worried.

I hadn't heard them come in, but apparently my outburst had attracted a crowd. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were all looking at me with a mixture of concern, amusement and confusion. Carlisle came over to my side of the bed and pushed me backwards so that I fell back onto the pillows. Okay, the small part of my brain that was registering the pain in my chest was starting to get bigger. I looked away from Edward and started taking deep breaths, and slowly I stopped laughing. One more giggle escaped my lips, but then I stopped completely.

"Better?" Carlisle asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I think. Sorry about that." I could feel my cheeks start to warm a little.

"May we ask what was so amusing?" I looked around to see everyone looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"I…" there was no way to really answer that question. I lifted my hand and pointed to the top of Edwards head. The attention shifted from me to Edward almost at once. There was silence for a minute until everyone started laughing, maybe not quite as hard as I did, but they were still laughing. Edward looked even more confused. Alice, noticing this, got a compact mirror out of her pocket and gave it to Edward. He gave her a questioning look, but opened it and angled it so he could see what we could. As soon as he saw he grinned and tried to flatten in a little, with no visible results.

"This isn't going to work. I'm going to have to shower to get it to behave." He sighed. He dropped his hand in defeat and huffed. That made a small giggle escape my lips. He turned to look at me.

"You could have told me. I look like one of the JEDWRAD twins." He glared playfully at me.

"No way. I'm just sorry that I don't have a camera on me" I told him.

"I will so get you back for this" he told me. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Just going to grab a shower. Be back in half hour." He promised me before he grabbed some clothes and left. Everyone else apart from Carlisle went to leave.

"Em…Jazz, can you stay? Please?" I begged them. They stopped just before they were out the door and turned back, closing it behind them.

"What's up?" they asked as they came and sat where Edward had just been.

"Hang on. Before you start talking I need to check her injuries." Carlisle interrupted us just as I was about to speak.

"Sure, go ahead." I told him. He lifted up my shirt and started to gently probe at my ribs and stomach. I tried not to wince, but I think I did once.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked as checked the bandage round my ribs.

"Yeah. Just hurts a little." I laughed nervously. That was a lie. It hurt a lot, and if he wasn't here I would be shouting curse words at the top of my lungs. But I didn't want to show pain, because it showed weakness. I knew I didn't have to worry about that here, but old habits are hard to shake.

"I'll get you some more pain meds. Your ribs seem to be healing, even if it is only just a little bit. You should be fine." He told me as he pulled my shirt back down. I looked at my brothers to see that they both had sick expressions on their faces.

"You can go if you want." I told them quietly. They both looked at me and shook their heads.

"No, where fine Bells." Jasper told me.

"They need to stay anyway. We need to discuss a few things, and they need to be here to help make the decision."

"Need to discuss what?" Emmett asked. So they didn't know what was going on either.

"We need to decide what happens now." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean 'what happens now'? She stays here. Never goes near that sorry excuse for a man ever again. That's what's going to happen." Emmett said. Jasper just nodded his head. Whether agreeing with Emmett or urging Carlisle to continue I didn't know.

"That's not what I meant. Though I can't guarantee that she won't ever see Charlie again." Carlisle said in a solemn voice.

"Hang on, what?" Emmett looked like he had been punched in the face.

"Just, stay calm okay? You won't like what you hear, but we need to be realistic. Charlie is her legal guardian. If he wants to get Bella back then he has the forms to do it. If he chose do it then we can't stop him and if we tried then we will get arrested." He was talking to my brothers more than me, but I was too panicked to say anything anyway.

"But he might not come for her. Now we know, we could get him arrested for abuse. He might stay away in the hopes that we keep our mouths shut" Emmett said.

"More likely than not he will come for her. We can hope for what you said, but Charlie knows that you will never let him get away with what he did."

"Damn straight he won't. We should just call the cops now then. Get him arrested before he has the chance to come and get her. We have all the evidence we need. We have eye witnesses."

"If I know anything about your father is that he is a smart man. He will already be trying to get hold of the papers to take her away. The problem is, is that Bella is in not state to give a statement. And the stress will just make her condition worse. We could call the police, but whether anyone will believe us is questionable. And if we call and Charlie picks up the phone we are in trouble." Could this get any more confusing?

"There has to be a way. Yes if we called and Charlie picked up it would be bad. Really bad. But if he doesn't then they have to respond to the call. No matter if Charlie is the chief of police or not." Emmett argued back. Jasper finally spoke up.

"We need to call the police. But the strain will make her worse. And I'm not sure that she can handle all the questioning. Yes we have enough evidence for a strong case, but there is also the fact that he is a cop."

"Can I ask how you have evidence?" I knew the answer, but I was too panicked to really think straight.

"When you first got here we took photos of all your injuries." Carlisle answered me and then carried on. "Whatever we do we can't let Charlie get her. I have a strong feeling that he'll kill her if he does." As he said this all the colour drained out of Emmett and Jaspers faces.

"How long do you think we have until Charlie gets hold of the documents he needs?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"He'll probably have them by tomorrow. We need to make a decision as to what to do tonight." He answered.

"I'll inform everyone else of our options and then we'll make a choice." Carlisle said.

"can I talk to my brothers please?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and left the room. I looked at Em and Jazz. Their faces were tight with worry and panic. I hated what this was doing to them. As much as they deny it, I know what Charlie has done will have hurt them. They always used to look up to Charlie; he was their dad after all. I once asked Emmett why he wanted to be a police man and he said because dad did it and he wanted to be like dad. I asked Jasper why he wanted to be a doctor and he said so he can help people, just like dad did. They used to think of him as a hero. They looked up to him, and now everything they used to believe in him has been torn apart. I knew my brothers were strong, but they didn't deserve this pain, and they weren't ready to handle it. They had always protected me, and I just wanted to protect them for once.

"I'm sorry for what I did before. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course Bella. There was nothing to forgive. But you should know that you didn't drive mom away. I know Charlie has been telling you that you did, but he is so wrong. He drove her away Bella. She left because he was violent and she couldn't stand it anymore." Jasper told me. I knew to them what I said was stupid, but I was part of the reason she left. I asked too much of her, and I was the reason that Charlie hurt her.

"I know you won't believe us, but it's the truth. Don't let him put lies in your head." Emmett told me.

"I... okay. As long as you stop blaming yourselves for what happened. I know you do, but none of it was your fault. You couldn't have known."

"Bella, we should have known. We should never have left you alone with him. We knew what he was like before we left, yet we turned a blind eye." Jasper said to me, looking me straight on the eye.

"If you had taken me with you it would have made your life way too complicated. It would have messed up both of your studies and I would have had to switch schools. Also Charlie would never have allowed it. There was nothing be done. Please accept that" I begged. They didn't answer. I sighed. It would take much more than this to get them to see that it wasn't their fault, but it was frustrating none the less.

"So have you decided to lay off Edward now?" I changed the subject.

"Jury's still out on that one. Depends on how well he behaves." Emmett smiled.

"You know this is all completely ridicules? As you said yesterday nothing is going to happen. We have barely known each other two days, and not under the best circumstance either. I think that you two are jumping a little far ahead with this." They both looked at each other and shrugged. Either they had given up and decided to just go with it, or they weren't telling me something. I would rather that it not be the latter.

"So what you guys doing today?" I asked casually.

"Nothing, I think. We're not leaving the house, so there's not a lot that we can do." Emmett shrugged.

"Want to hang out?"

"I thought you wanted to hang out with Edward." Jasper said.

"I do. But we can still hang out. There's a lot of hours in the day you know." I pointed out.

"And you're meant to be resting in those hours." Jasper argued.

"I've slept for a long time. I can't sleep anymore. Come on Jazz; let me spend time with you and Em. This strip is messed up enough as it is, at least let me have this."

"We have all the time in the world to hang out Bells." Jasper said. I didn't say anything. Truth was that I knew that our time was limited. Even if Charlie didn't come and get me, I knew that we wouldn't be able to hang out again for a very long time. There would be the court case, and then the matter of where I was going to stay. I don't think the state would let me stay with my brothers. I was under eighteen. They would send me to a foster home. And that all hung on whether Charlie could get hold of the right documents before we called the cops. If Charlie got hold of me, I knew that I wasn't going to ever see Emmett or Jasper again. If he took me away, it was game over. Either Charlie would kill me or I would do it myself. I wasn't going to through that again. I knew that everyone here thought I was brave and strong, but I wasn't. I wasn't strong enough to stand up for myself. I let him do what he did to me, and coward back in a corner hoping that he would get bored.

Jasper and Emmett seemed to see what I was thinking on my face, and went to protest. Before they could there was a knock on the door and Carlisle cam in carrying a bottle of what I suppose was medicine. I was glad that he had interrupted. I knew what my brothers were going to say, and I didn't want to hear it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bella really needs some pain meds." He told Emmett and Jasper as he came to my side of the bed and poured out the right amount of liquid into a small plastic cup. I took it from him without comment. It tasted foul, but I stopped the frown forming on my face. He then picked up my glass of water and handed me two plain white pills. I took them and through my head back and swallowed them without the water. I then took the water to rid my mouth of the foul taste.

"Thanks. How long will they take to kick in?" I said as I sat back against the pillows.

"Not long, about twenty minutes or so." He placed my glass back on the bedside table and stood up

"If you need anything just yell, I'm right down the hall." He left the room after that.

I looked at the clock on the far wall. It had been twenty minutes since Edward left to have his shower. I didn't hear any running water anymore.

As much as I would like to hang out with both my brothers and Edward, I don't think that it. Even though Edward had been friends with them for about two years now, I think that it would be really awkward. I don't know why, but it probably would be.

"So, are you sure you don't want to hang out with me and Edward?"

"We're sure. But we will hang out tomorrow. We promise." Jasper said. I sighed. I wish that everything wasn't so complicated and that I could have a normal summer break. But of course, nothing goes the way I want it.

"Okay then. Will you come back later?"

"Of course." They both said as the door opened to reveal a freshly showered Edward. He hadn't bothered to dry his hair. He was dressed in grey sweats and a black shirt. I think I may have let a bit of drool escape my mouth. He looked nearly edible.

"Hey, so is my hair better now? No more rolling around in laughter." He was pointing to his head as he said this. I didn't give him an answer. I was too busy ogling him. Did he not know how good looking he was. Didn't he?

"Earth to Bella, earth to Bella. Is there anyone in there?" Emmett was speaking into his right hand, pretending to use an intercom, while his other hand lightly knocked on my head. I ducked my head and blushed.

"yeah, I'm here Emmett. You can stop trying to put a divot in my skull" I pushed his hand away, glaring playfully. He just laughed and stood, Jasper doing the same.

"well, that's our cue to leave. We'll come back later on." he bent down and kissed my forehead before turning and leaving. Jasper ruffled my hair before following him out and closing the door.

Now it was just me and Edward. Alone.

"so what you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know. There's not a lot that I can do, is there?" I answered. Maybe a little harshly.

"fair point. I'm sure that we can find something to entertain ourselves. Is there any movies that you want to watch?"

"not really. I'm not in the mood for watching anything. Do you think Carlisle would allow me to use my laptop?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not. Hang on, I'll go and ask." he got up again and left the room, not shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes Rose came through the door and sat where Edward had previously been.

"hey, I would have come and seen you earlier but Carlisle said to stay away and let you rest." she told me.

"that's alright. Its really getting annoying how everyone treats me like I'm made of glass." I frowned. Everyone was being careful about what they did and said around me.

"they're just trying to help. They don't want to upset you" she tried to reason.

"I know. You know when you see someone in a wheel chair and you talk to them in this really soft voice and you look at them with pity? Its happening to me. I just want to be treated how I normally would." Rosalie gasped when I said this.

I then realized my mistake. Being beaten was how I used to be treated.

"not in that way! God no, just not like I'll break if you say the wrong thing around me. To be treated as an equal, that's what I meant"

"oh, well. I'm sure that it wont be so bad in a couple of days. As I said, they're trying to take care of you. After everything you've been through can you blame them?"

"I suppose not." I sighed. She smiled at me in sympathy and patted my hand.

"I'm glad that your alright. I don't know what Emmett would have done if he had lost you. You mean more to both of them than you know." she said as she got up.

"I know. I'm sorry that this has hurt them. That was never my intention."

"this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. I used to think the same as you, but Emmett showed me that I was wrong."

" I don't understand. Thought what was your fault?" I asked in confusion. She sighed and sat down again.

"no ones told you. I'm not surprised. About three years ago I was raped." she told me. I gasped. Who would do such a thing? Why?

"my boyfriend, Royce, got drunk one night and it got out of hand. I left him after that. At first I thought what happened was my fault. I didn't go near any men for a long time after that. I found it hard to trust anyone. When I met your brother he soon showed me that it wasn't me that had caused what happened. What I'm trying to say is that it will take time. You cant rush this. Yes people will treat you differently, but it wont last forever. don't let him win, don't let it get to you." she stood up again.

"I'll … try." was all I could manage to say. I was still in shock. Looking at her now, you would never guess that something so horrible had happened to her. But I suppose that's what she was trying to say. don't let it get to you. don't let it ruin you.

She didn't say anything more, just left the room quietly. When she had walked out the door I could hear her talking to someone. When the voices had stopped Edward walked through the door carrying my laptop case. He set it down beside the bed and took my hand in both of mine.

"are alright?" he asked quietly.

"I think so. Its just a lot to take in. who would do something like that to her?" I asked.

"I sick person. Someone who has no right to be loved." he answered.

"I will agree to that." we sat in silence for a little while, not knowing what to say.

After a while I decided to break it. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"so Carlisle let me have it?" he jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

"yeah. I don't think he's happy about it though. He wants you to rest. But he couldn't come up with a reason for you not to be allowed to have it." he smirked.

"I cant rest anymore. If I do then I wont be able to sleep tonight and then no one will be happy. I've been sitting in bed for the whole day, he cant ask for much more than that surely?"

"I know, and he knows that. that's why he allowed you to have your laptop."

" I need something to do. My minds to creative to be doing nothing."

"oh so true. If I was you I would have gone mad by now"

"I'm getting there. How long till I can play again?" I asked. I didn't really need reminding, I already knew.

"six weeks at the least I'm afraid. If you try to play before then you'll just have to waqit longer."

"ugh, I hate this already."

"how many instruments do you play again?" he asked.

" I play piano, flute, base, violin, drums and guitar. I also sing and do loads of music tech."

"wow. How do you keep in practice?"

"am I right in saying that you play as well?" I asked. He nodded. "well will you ever forget how to play?" he shook his head. "well then. I could never forget how to play. Its like riding a bike"

" how long did it take you to learn all of it?"

"a long time. Some times I thought about just giving up. But I couldn't. no matter how hard it was to learn I loved every bit of the struggle." I smiled.

"which one was the hardest to learn?" did he ever stop asking questions?

"the har…I mean the violin." I caught myself.

"what were you going to say?" he cocked his head to one side.

"I… it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything" I blushed. I couldn't tell him. i just couldn't.

"okay then." he didnt seem to believe me, but he wasnt going to push it. And for that i was grateful.

"so what do you play?" i had forgotten whether he told me or not.

"i play the piano, and i know a little guitar, but thats all i know. I didnt have time to learn anything else.

"i had a lot of free time, what can i say?" i laughed.

"I hope you dont mind me asking, but how did Charlie not get his hands on all of it?" he shifted nervously while he said this, and he wouldnt look me in the eye.

"i didnt play for a long time. for about two years i kept all of it hidden. i pushed it under my bed or under the floor boards, and kept all of the cases locked. I didnt mind losing it as long as i could go back to it one day. music was the only thing that kept me sane for a long time, so i couldnt put it at risk." i sighed, thinking of how many nights i spent after Charlie had beaten me wishing that i could have my music back, if only for a second. Wishing for something to tell me that there was hope for me, even if there wasnt.

"is that why when we were leaving you wanted Emmett to get all of them out?"

"yes. I think Charlie thought that i had gotten rid of them or something like that anyway. when he saw the guitar he knew that i still had instruments in the house. If i had left them there he would have destroyed them, i couldnt let that happen.i have to many memories with them."

"i can understand. i love my music. if i'm not playing it i'm listening to it. it was anoying to have to go to the college to be able to play. i tried to avoid going there most of the time unless it was for my classes."

"why? i thought that most kids loved college."

"i do love college, but i dont like some of the people in it. most people there fluck off. And people sort of form packs, so if you fall out with on person, your in for a lot of trouble." he was shifting again.

"did you get in trouble?" i cocked my head to the side, curious. Edward did struck me as the type that would get himself in trouble. he seemed to be more of a behind the scenes kind of guy.

"sort of." he sighed when he realised that i wanted to here why he got in trouble. " i dated a girl for a little while. a popular girl at that. she always had a least three of her friends round her at all times unless she ordered them away. when i say ordered, i mean _ordered. _she was their leader. we dated for a few weeks, but there was nothing there. i didnt feel like i wanted to see her anymore. i knwo that sounds horrible, but i was staying more out of kidness than attraction.  
After a little while i told her that i didnt want to do it anymor eand that it wasnt working out. she said that i had one chance to take that back or i would regret it. I didnt take it back. the next day i walk into to class to find a group of her friendswaiting for me. i dont think they wanted to talk.  
i didnt find out what they wanted though, because i was only there to pick up a sheet of music and then leave. Jasper and Emmett had the day free as well so they said they would go with me to pick it up so we could leave together. Emmett was well known not to be messed with. he had got in enough fights with guys just because they _looked _at Rose. And Jasper may not have the reputation that Em did, but he could still pack a punch. the guys didnt come any where near me.  
Nor have they since. Once they found out that i was best friends wiht your brothers no one bothered me"

"Are you telling me that my brothers got into fights?" i hissed. why did they always have to get into trouble?

"um, if i say no are you going to believe me?" he gulped. when i didnt respond he started to laugh nervously. i sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten. then i sucked in another breath.

"EMMETT AND JASPER SWAN! GET YOUR BUTS UP HERE NOW!" I screamed. i heard a thump from down stairs and then lots of feet coming up the stairs. i guess everyone had come to see what was happening.  
not ten seconds later everyone burst through the door. my brothers came straight to my side.

"whats wrong Bella? are you hurt?" they asked franticly. they stopped when they saw my deadly expression. they slowly started to back away, but i wasnt letting them go that easily.

" what is this i hear about you getting into fight in college?" i asked in a voice much like Charlie used to use. i winced when i thought of that.

"um... we didnt get into that many fights. just one or two" Emmett said, but he wasnt even looking at me. he was a cop, i trhought he was meant to be able to lie?

"edward, how many fights have they gotten in?" i asked turning to him. he looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. wait, lets make that a monster truck.

"i dont know... one or two..." he trailed off.

"Rose?" i asked without looking away from Edward. me and him were going to have words later.  
where Edward looked terrified, Rosalie looked like she was finding this incredibly funny.

"ten, and thats just the ones that i've seen. from what i've heard, there have been a lot more." she snickered when Emmett and Jasper turned to glare at her.

"You. Two. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble. once i've calmed down you are going to come back up here and you wont be leaving until you swear to never have a STUPID fight again. is thatg clear?" they nodded there heads. i made a motion with my hand to tell them that they could leave. they didnt need to be told twice. Emmett and Jasper ran from the room while the rest followed normally behind. only Edward stayed.

"i'm going to give you fair warning. i wont have a go at you, since you didnt know. but you should know that my brothers may have a macho reputation away from home, but while they are home they answer to me and i can make them very afraid. its best if you just tell the truth and dont side with them.  
oh, and if they try anything, because you told me about the fights, then just tell me and i'll deal with them."

"okay, note to self, dont ever piss Bella off if you want to have all your limbs still atatched by the end of it."he laughed, some what nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you all for reading. its nice to know that i dont suck. the reason why the last chapter was so long is because it was all my work so far. this chapter will be a lot shorter. that should make reading this easier. i will try to update every day, but i might not be able to because of homework. so, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!  
p.s. i don't own twilight. **

Edward point of view.

I never thought that I would see the day when Emmett backed down form I fight. i never thought that i would see the day when Emmett was scared. I had heard the Bella was scary when she was angry, but i didn't think she would be _that_ scary. I think both Jasper and Emmett were sweating when they left the room.  
i thought that Bella was going to turn on me next, but she didn't. she warned me not to lie to me again, and said that if her brothers give me any hassle to tell her and she'll deal with them. As wimpy as it sounds, i like the idea of Bella sticking up for me and protecting me.

we didn't talk much after she warned me. she went straight on her laptop and started fiddling around. i just watched her. i asked a few questions here and there, but mainly watched and listened. she was good at tech as well. how many talents did she have? she could play music, cook and was good on a computer. what others did she have that i haven't found out about yet?

she had just finished with a song when i saw her yawn. i looked at my watch, she had been up for ten hours, no wonder she's tired.

"i think you should rest now. its been a long time since you've slept" i said, placing my hand over hers to stop her moving them.

"I'm fine." she insisted, moving my hands off.

"if you don't rest, then Carlisle wont let you on it again until your completely healed." i warned her. she pursed her lips, thinking it over. finaly, she sighed and shut the laptop off. she handed it to me silently and slid further into the bed.

"thank you" i sighed. placing the laptop down beside me. i waited until she was aslpeep, then crept out the door. once the door was shut behind me, i went down stairs. i placed the laptop on the table in the hall and made my way to the living room. i found Emmett and Rosalie snuggles on one of the sofas, watching a movie. they were watching Ice Age 2. i didn't particularly like the movie, so i carried on towards the door that would lead me to my piano in the next room.

"not so fast." i heard Emmett say. i froze mid step and turned to face him. breath, i reminded myself. he wont kill you, and if he does Bella will kill him.

"so, you told my dear sister about the fights me and my twin got into." he said offhandly. Rosalie paused the movie, so she could listen.

"i didn't tell her. Rose did" i defended. i saw Rose smirk.

"Rose told her how many fights we had been in. you told her that we had been in fights. if you hadnt told her, Rose wouldnt have told her how many."

"i didn't mean to tell her. i was telling her about college and i mentioned that you had a reputation, one that said you aren't to be messed with."

"still, you told her. and now were going to get a lashing from my sister. my _little_sister. whats to stop me giving you the same treatment." he questioned witha raised eyebrow. Damn it. As much as i didn't want to, i know that if i don't tell them that Bella is protecting me, i will have some serious bruising tomorrow.

"you cant" i said calmly.

"oh cant i? and whats stopping me?" he asked, rising from his seat. Breath.

"your sister. if you touch me she'll know about it. in fact, she told me to tell her if you tried anything."

"so your hiding behind a seventeen year old girl that cant leave her bedroom?" he laughed.

"the very same seventeen year old girl that you afraid of." i replied. that stumped him. "i rest my case" i muttered as i carried on walking. i walked into the room and closed the door. i breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the piano, running my fingertips over the keys lightly. it had been a long time since i had played my piano. as i had told Bella, i had had to use the colleges piano for all my practice. i hadn't wanted to risk damaging it moving it to my apartment. there would be no point any way, it belong here, it always has done.  
i sat down on the bench and flexed my fingers. i did a quick warm up, running up and down the scales. still perfectly in tune. i didn't feel like playing anything that i already knew, so i guess that i would compose something. it had been a while since i had composed anything at home. i pulled up a piece of paper and laid a pen next to it. i don't normally write things down until I've finished them, but just in case. i placed my hands back on the keys and let my mind wander. i thought of Bella and how beautiful she looked while playing her guitar. i thought of how strong she was to go through that alone. how brave she was to suffer in silence. i thought of how happy the simple things made her, just being able to spend time with her brothers lifted her spirits.  
i could feel my hand s moving, and concentrated on what i was playing. once i had the inspiration i could concentrate on the piece itself.

i think i heard the door open behind me, but i cant be sure. i was so wrapped up in the music i barely took in my surrounding's. i was just about to finish it off when i heard the door. i stopped and looked behind me to see everyone but Emmett, Rosalie and Bella gathered behind me. Esme was smiling so broadly i thought her face would crack.

"oh honey, that was beautiful." Esme cried. she ran over to me and caught me in a hug. i patted her back, a little more than shocked at her reaction. Carlisle smiled at me from over his wife's shoulder. she finally released me and smiled tearfully at me. i reached up and brushed the tears away.

"i know i haven't played for you in a long time, but it wasn't that good." i joked. she gently pushed at my shoulder.

"yes it was. it was beautiful." she insisted. i just shrugged. my mother was known to be overdramatic at times.

"hey Edward. whats Bella up to? me and Emmett still need to go up and talk to her" i saw hime cringe a little bit as he said this. it was almost funny.

"she was asleep when i left. she shouldnt be up for another couple of hours. let her rest." he nodded. Carlisle spoke next.

"i should go up and give her some more pain meds. dont worry, i wont wake her up."he added when i opened my mouth to object. he left the room and i heard him start to climb the stairs.

"so edward, why did you tell little Bella about our fighting?" Jasper questioned. i guess he didnt talk to Emmett when he came into the room.

"dont even think about hurting me. ask Emmett if you dont know" i ran out the room as soon as i was finished. i couldnt go to my room, since Bella was curently living in it. so i went up to the room i was sleeping in and locked the door.

i dont know how much sleep the rest of them were getting, but i wasnt getting that much. even though i had only slept a couple of hours ago, i felt like i had been up forever. i pulled my shirt over my head and unbuckled my belt. i kicked out of my jeans and slipped on some basketball shorts, not bothering with a new shirt. i flung the clothes that i had been wearing over the bacl of a chair and flopped onto the bed. i just laid there for a moment, breathing.

i hope things calm down soon. i had been planning on a quite holiday. and more than snything i wished that everything would work out for Bella and her brothers. i may have just met her, but i feel like i have known her for a long time because of how much Jasper and Emmett had talked about her at college.


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont know how many people read the second chapter, but thank you if you did. i know someone said that Carlisle should have called the state police, but if they had, i would have no story to write. i know that they should have, but just go with the flow. i'm still not sure how to end the story, so your veiws would be wellcomed. so, thanks for the nice reviews, and keep reading.  
p.s. i dont own any of the characters, stephanie Meyer does. **

Jasper point of view

we were dead. there was no getting out of it. i will go upstairs right now and tell Alice that i love her. i think i can hear Emmett doing the same thing right now. not to Alice, but to Rosalie. I had seen Bella mad before, but i think that was the first time i had seen her really mad. i know she wasnt mad because we were fighting, well she is, but because we could've gotten hurt or in trouble. in my defence though, Emmett did start all of them, and then dragged me into it.

i heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Edward. he didnt know how lucky he was that he had protection from my little sister. he saw me glaring at him and grinned. he came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"nice knowing you my man." he said in a grave tone. the grin sort of ruined the effect.

"i am so coming back to haunt you" i growled, shrugging off his hand. just then Emmett came through the door, wearing the same expression that was probally the same as mine. glaring at Edward and scared for what we were going to recieve.

"we should go up. it'll be worse if we keep her waiting." he said. he started towards the stairs, me behind him, and quickly started to climb them. Alice was just coming down, so i grabbed her by the waist.

"i love you, dont ever forget that." i whispered in her ear. "i left you my will" she giggled at that. she pushed me away.

"you'll bw fine" she stuck her tounge out at me. i pretended to act wounded and made to grab her. before i could get there though, Emmett grabed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. we aproched Bellas door reluctantly. i think Emmett was going to have a panick attack in a minuite. it was fuuny though, how a cop in training would willingly run into the path of danger without a second thought, but he was afraid of his little sister. i would've laughed, if i wasnt currently in the same position.

i took a deep breath to prepare myself and opened the door. we edged inside and shut the door behind us, making our way to the bed. Bella was siting in the middle of it, watching our every move with a calm expression. she spoke once we sat down.

"would you care to explain?" she asked. that was all it took. me and Emmett started speaking at the same time, both claiming that it was the other who started it. that it wasnt our fault. i was in the middle of saying that it was Emmett that got me involved in the fights, when she held a hand up to stop us. we stopped talking at once.

"do you swear to never get in another unneccissary fight again?" she asked us. when Emmett opened his mouth to complain, she sent him a glare, which caused him to gulp and nod his head. seeing that this was the best plan of action, i followed his lead and kept my mouth shut.

"then you can leave" she stated. hang on, what? she's letting us leave? with no shouting?  
Emmett didnt need telling twice. he got up and ran out the door. i think he may of gone through the wall actually. i got up slowly though, not liking the look in my sisters eye.

"we'll come back later and see you okay?" i asked. she nodded, looking completely innocent. i backed out the room, watching her to see if she would blow. she never did.

once i got down stairs i was positive that something was going to happen. Bella had never let us off before just because we swore to never do something again. i would say it was because she didnt have the energy to yell at us, but i knew my sister better than that.

i saw Alice sitting on one of the sofa's, reading a fashion magazine. i flopped down next to her, putting my arm round her shoulders. to my suprise, she pulled away from me and moved to the other end of the sofa.

"Alice?" i asked, moving to be next to her again. she didnt let me though. she got up and smiled evily at me and walked out the room. i sat there gob smacked, not at all sure what just happened. Rosalie walked through the door that connected this room to the games room, with a confused Emmett right behind her.

"Rosie? whats wrong?" she didnt answer, just shot him the exact same look as Alice had to me. something was up. they had never done this to us before. well, once. and that was because we had insulted one fo their favourite designer or something. but then they hadnt grinned at us, just completely ignored us untill we had made it up to them.

"what the hell is going on?" my twin exclaimed. Edward walked into the room with the same grin as the girls.

"made it out of the dragons den alive i see" he raised an eyebrow.

"so it seams. though it seems we have done something to upset our ladies" i said. he just grinned wider.

"so what did your dear sister say?" he carried on as if he didnt hear what i had just said.

"made us promise never to get into another 'unneccissary' fight" Emmett said with an imitation of Bella's voice. "not that were going to stick to it" he added carelessly. i got up and slapped a hand over his mouth, to stop him from getting us in more trouble. if i knew anything about our friend Edward, its that if we said anything wrong he would go straight to Bella and tell her. that would make him look like the good guy and then we would get into more trouble if we tried to do anything to him.  
and emmett had just royally screwed us over.

"is that so?" edward asked with a smirk. we were done for. i heard him mumble something else, but i couldnt hear it. he went to leave the room again when Emmett called him back.

"where are you going?" he asked urgently. it seemed that he had found out what he had done wrong and was worried about Edward going to tell Bella what he had said. i didnt blame him.

"to visite Carlisle. i wanted to ask him about a few things." he said, already nearly out the door. we listened as he climbed the stairs, not breathing until we heard Carlisle calling to say that he could come in. it was only a matter of time until he told her though. there was nothing that we could do to fix it, and there was no way to stop it.  
and once she found out there definatly be shouting. getting away with no shouting one time is luck, twice would be a mirical. and i dont thikn praying would help.

"whats up with the girls?" Emmett asked me.

"i have no idea. i dont think i did anything to upset them. but i dont think that their mad either." i mused.

"i'm not following. Rosie never ignores me unless i've done something to upset her"

"i think their planning something. do you remember when we were little and Bella used to prank us?" i carried on when i saw him nod " well she wore exactly the same grin then as they are now. i think that Edward is in on the plan aswell. i would say that Bella is, but she cant prank us from her room. and there's no way that Carlisle would allow her out of bed just to prank us. but she might know whats going on."

"hmm, i think your right. but what are they doing?" at that i shrugged. i honestly didnt know what they had planned. if i did then i would stop it. i left the room and went to the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were in there, looking at the same magazine as Alice had been looking at earlier. i bent down to kiss the top of Alice's head, but she ducked out of the way before i got there.

"could you get me a drink Emmett?" Rosalie asked, not looking up from the magazine.

"sure. what do you want?" he asked, pushing off from the door frame he had been leaning on.

"some juice will be fine." i watched as he got the drink for her. he placed it down next to her and leaned in to kiss her lips. but she put her hand up.

"thanks. not right now, i'm trying to read" she said, moving the magazine so that she could see again. i think Emmett might have growled. he stomped out the room, muttering things under his breath. i looked at Alice and she just shrugged, turning her attention back to the magazine in front of her. sighing i followed my brother out of the room.

"i dont know what they're trying to do, but we better figure it out soon. cause if they keep doing what they just did, i'm going to get pretty frustrated real quick." he warned.

if i knew one thing about my brother, its that he is quick tempered. most things he'll let it go, but if you get on his nerves, you'll know about it almost as soon as you do it. a lifetime of wedies had taught me that. i knew that Emmatt would never hurt the girls, but he did know how to get on someones nerves. and if Emmett isnt happy, no ones happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you to those that read the last chapter and reviewed. i hadnt planned to put a prank in but it seemed to fit in with Bella in this story. if you have grown up with two brothers like me you would know what its like to be pranked. so, hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep reading.  
p.s. i dont own the characters, only the plot. **

Alice point of view.

Bella was a genuis. she knew how to get her brothers wound up. As much as it was horrible for me, it had to be done. they needed to learn a lesson. it had been easy teasing them this morning, but i knew tonight was going to be a lot harder. But i think that i can pull it off.  
even i had to admit, this plan was evil.

"Alice we need to be getting ready. the boys will be going to bed soon" Rosalie reminded me. i looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven. the boys had spent the last few hours with Bella. i think they had been watching a movie, since Bella wasnt allowed to leave the bed unless it was to go to the toilet. even then she had to have Esme's help.

"come on." i said, making my way up to my room. we slipped inside, be careful to shut the door quitely behind us. i ran to my bed and dropped to my knees, pulling the plastic bag out from underneath.  
me and Rosalie had gone to victorias secret last week to suprise the boys. it was gooing to be a nice suprise, but that can wait untill later on. i handed Rosalie hers and she went in the bathroom to get changed. i stayed in the room, slipping out of my clothes and into the new ones. if you could call them clothes.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom with a white silk robe rapped around her. ah, now i see what she's doing. she was going to let Emmett see some of it, but not all of it. just enough to make him want more. i didnt bother with a robe. i knew what Jasper liked.

"remember, dont let him touch you." i said. she nodded and left the room. since Jasper had been sleeping in my room, i didnt need to go anywhere. i dimmed the lights and pinned my hair up on one side. once i was happy with it i laid down on the bed and grabbed another magazine. as a last minute thought i grabbed some black high heels off the floor snd slipped them on my feet. i laid on my stomach, with my feet in the air, my ankles crossed. i positioned the magazine so that i could read it. hopefully i would be able to pay attention to what i was reading and not Jasper.

i heard footsteps coming towards the door and ducked my head so it looked likem i was reading. the door opened and i heard a sharp intake of breath. on the outside it looked like i didnt hear him, but on the inside i was smirking, happy that i could get this kind of reaction out of him.  
i felt the bed dip and my hair being brushed to one side. i could feel his breath on my neck, but ignored it. i had to do this. i would make it up to him afterwoods buthe needs to learn. he trailed a finger down my spine, and i had to supress a shiver.

"come on Alice, you've been ignoring me all day. dont do this to me." he whispered, placing a trail of kisses across my shoulder blades. damn he was good.

"Jasper, not right now." i said in an anoyed tone. he may be good, but i was better. i pushed the magazine away and got off the bed, in search of my scetchbook. it was on one of the shelves near the door. as i reached for it i heard a gasp. when i had stretched the short night gown i was weairing had ridden up to reveal what i was wearing underneath. i grabbed the scetchbook and returned to the bed. settling my self against the head board, i bent my knees and rested the book against it. this caused another gasp. as uch as i was enjoying this, it was getting increasingly harder to resist him. he hadnt touched me since i had left the bed, but i could feel his gaze on me and that was destracting enough.

he let out a huff and got off the bed. a moment later i heard the door slam. i nearly laughed, but controlled myself. i heard another door slam and guessed it was Emmett leaving his room. i waited a few minutes then snuck out the room and went to Bella's. Rosalie was already there. i jumped onto the bed and high fived both of them.

"so i guess that it all went to plan?" bella asked, leaning forwards.

"yep." i gloated.

"i almost feel sorry for them. " Rosalie said.

"dont crack now Rose. you've done your part. Edwards got to do his part next. all you've got to do is not let them touch you." Bella said. if all went to plan the boys should crack by tomorrow afternoon. thats if the next part of the plan went the way its supposed to.

"we got past the hard part. this should be over by tomorrow afternoon." i soothed her.

"you so owe me for this Bella." Rose huffed.

"you know that is has to be done. you dont strike me as the person that would let someone suffer unless it was teach them a lesson, Rose" she raised an eyebrow, pretty much asking to be contradicted. You could see Rose's mind working, and finally she nodded.

"good. i'll talk to Esme when she next comes up and explain whats going on. maybe we can get her to help us. i know how much the boys like her cooking, we can use that against them." she laughed. This girl could rival me in the creepy laugh department. its a good thing we're on the same team, i would hate to have to work against her. i could see that Rose was a little freaked out by it. apparently, so could bella.

"they brought this on them selves. they should know better than to lie to me. from what i've been hearing from Edward, they've forgotten that even though i cant leave this room, i still know whats going on in this house." she told us.

"how long have you been hiding behind this innocent mask? because when ever Jasper and Emmett talked about you it was always about how angel like you were." Rosalie explained. i had to agree with her. when i had heard we were going to be meeting Bella i thought that she would be sweet and kind. not that she isnt, but i never thought that she could also be a little evil aswell. mind you, none of this trip had turned out the way i had expected. not at all.

"i think they still think of me as nine. they dont realise that i'm almost eighteen. i only have to go to summer school to finsih off and then i'm done with high school. i've missed the last days of school. which sucks." she sighed.

"yeah. but at least its nearly over. then you can come live with us!" i exclaimed, jumping up and down. Bella had a 'what?' look on her face. i know that no ones made any plans on whats going to happen to Bella, but i assumed that she would be coming to live with us.

"Alice! i cant come and live with you. you have your own lives to live. you dont want to be looking after me when the'res so many other things that you could be doing." she said glumly.

"Bella. i would rather look after you. Emmett and Jasper love you, we love you. we want you to come and live with us. its just a matter of timing." i said, patting her hand. she still had the same look on her face. i sighed. she wasnt going to be convinced untill at actually happened.

"any way. i'm guessing that Edward will start his part of the deal tomorrow?" Rose said, changing the subject. i was thankful for it. from what i'd heard Bella was very stuborn and completely selfless. I knew that she wanted to live with her brothers for herself, but didnt want to live with them because she thought that it would bother them. she wants her brothers tp have the best life possible and she didnt want to hold them back. what she didnt realise is that they would hold themselves back if they didnt have her with them. they would worry constantly and it would affect them more than she could ever know.  
what she also didnt hold inot concideration is that after what has happened i dont think that Jasper and Emmett would dare leave her in Forks, even if she stayed with Esme and Carlisle.

"yeah, he starts tomorrow. and if i can get Esme to agree to help us, we should be finished by the afternoon." she conclueded. Rose nodded and left the room with a small wave. i got up aswell.

"i'm going to bed. do you need anything?" i asked.

"no, but can you tell Edward that i want to talk to him?" i nodded and walked out the door smiling. Bella may not see it, but i did. i saw the way my brother loked at her, and knew that he was slowly falling for her. he would do anything that she asked. i have a feeling that Bella would do the same for him if Carlisle would allow her to.

"i was just about to enter my room when Edward came into veiw.

"oh Edward, Bella wants to see you before you go to bed." he smiled and sprinted off, not bothering to reply. i entered my room to see that it was empty of Jasper. he must have decided to sleep in another room. in changed into so normal sleep where and slipped under the covers. i snuggled down, wondering what laughs tomorrow would bring.

the only answer i could come up with, is a lot.

**thank for reading. the moree grown up stuff in this chapter is from some other fanfictions that i have read. i dont know if its any good or not. or if i got it right.  
REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you to those who reviewed. the more you review the more you make me want to write. i would've finished off the prank last chapter, but i thought that i would drag it on a little longer. but i will finish it off this chapter. i think. read to find out!  
p.s. i dont own the characters. stephanie meyer does. **

Edwards point of view.

The plan was fool proof. even Emmett can figure out what we're trying to do, which is the whole point of this. and after the result last night, which is the boys sleeping on the sofa's, my partshouldnt take long at all.

it was six oclock, the exact time i had set my alarm for. i slipped out my room and down the stairs. the whole house was quite, no sounds unless it was the russel of the sheets when someone turned over.

the games room was completely dark apart from the lights coming off the t.v, signalling that it was off. i grabbed all the controllers for the xbox that need batteries and took them out. i placed them back in the spot they were before, putting the batteries in my pocket. i then picked out all of Emmett and Jaspers favourite games. i then moved to the wii. i took all the batteries out of the controller, again putting them back and keeping the batteries. i then took all of the games, just to be safe.

i went round the whole house, removing all the batteries from the remotes for anything. i unplugged the computers, hid the chargers for phones, stashing away ipods. i did all of this untill the only sources of entertainment were music and books. But they werent going to be much use.

i had done my part, as long as Rosalie and Alice upheld theirs still, and Esme had agreed, their will be no problems. i looked at the clock, it had been just over an hour since i had started. i ran round the house one more time, making sure that i had got everything and that i had'ny left any lights on. satisfied, i returned to my room, putting all the batteries i had collected into my pillow case. i would wait for Esme and Carlisle to wake before i went down stairs. Everyone but Emmett and Jasper knows whats going on, so we wont have any trouble unless they cause it.

it took half an hour before i heard them coming down. i waited until i could hear them talking before i left to join them. when i walked into the kitchen, the both turned to look at me.

"how did it go?" Carlisle asked, smiling. when we had told him what was going on we werent sure how he would react, but he just laughed and told us to do what we had to do.

"i think i got everything. did Bella talk to you last night mum?" i asked. she nodded, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"yep. dont let them play any games. be really strict, get them to move a load of stuff." she ticked them off on her fingers as she said them. i nodded, happy that she had agreed to do this. we could do it with out her, but it will be so much funnier with her involved.

we heard more footsteps on the stairs and then in the games room. time for the plan to begin.

"what the hell!" Emmett screamed. _screamed. _it took every bit of self control i had not to double over in laughter. we heard lots of crashing around and what i'm guessing is buttons being pressed.

"Esme! i think someone broke into the house and stole all the batteries!" Emmett yelled, coming round the corner.

"be quite Emmett. the girls are still asleep upstairs." Esme scolded him. my mum defiantly knew how to handle him.

"sorry. but there are no batteries! and all my favourute games are gone!" he said in a yell whisper. i nearly smacked my forehead.

"i can tell you now no one broke into the house last night. we have an alarm system." she said calmly.

"then that would mean that someone in this house took them. but why would they? it means that they cant use the t.v or anything." he said, scratching his head. i wished that i had my camra. i could make money out of this.

"i have no idea" Esme said. i looked over at Carlisle to see him holding onto the counter to stop himself laughing, though you could see i slight shake in his shoulders.

"but... arent you going to..." he spluttered. i think my ribs are cracking from the strain of not laughing.

"no i am not. whoever did this has a reason i'm sure." she hinted.

"Bella." he said. it was more of a growl if i'm honest.

"now Emmett, how could your sister do this? she's not allowed to leave her room. and she wouldnt have been able to get down the satirs without being in pain." Carlisle said, using the voice i had senn him use many times at the hospital.

"i didnt say that she did the phsical work. but that doesnt mean that she didnt make this happen." he said. Jasper, who had just come into the room, nodded.

"that may be so, but where is your proof?" Esme asked with a raised eyebrow. she had them there. they couldnt prove that she had anything to do with this.

"i dont know how she did it, but i know that she's behind this." Emmett growled, unable to come up with any evidence which would prove that Bella had done this. i woned what they would say if they knew that I was the one who had taken away everything that they loved to do for the day.

"morning everyone!" Alice chirped, skipping into the room. Rosalie followed behind her, not as energetic. Alice went up to Carlisle and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. she always had been a daddys girl.

"morning dad!" she sang. she gave Esme a hug aswell. i saw Jasper looking at her, waiting for her to notice him.

"morning" Rosalie said, walking straight to the fridge, pulling out the orange jiuce and grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards. she poured a glass, then leant against the counter. Emmett was watching her the same way Jasper was Alice.

"morning girls. does anyone know if Bellas up?" Esme asked.

"she's up. i checked on her before we came down and she was trying to reach her laptop. of course she could'nt, seeing as she cant get off the bed." she turned to glare at me. i put my hands up.

"i only put it on the desk so she would'nt kick it off the bed. sorry for trying to help." i said in a defencive tone. she just rolled her eyes at me.

"come on Alice. i need some help with my car" Rose said,putting her empty glass down and heading out the room with Alice ouncing behind her.

"i can help you Rosie." Emmett said, trying to follow them out. i say try because Rose turned around and stopped him.

"i'm only doing some cleaning. nothing to hard. Alice knows enough know which tool to pass me." she said, turning and walking out the room. Emmett stood there, his mouth hanging open but some how still managing to pout. how he did it i will never know. what i do know is that i really wish that i had a camra with me.

"well seeing as you two have nothing planned today, you can help me around the house." Esme said happily.

"what about Edward?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time.

"sorry guys, i have a paper to work on and i promised Bella that i would go up and see her." i said with a smug smile. the look on their faces was priceless.

"go get dressed" Esme ordered, pushing them out the door.

the rest of day passed much in the same fashion. Rosalie and Alice stayed away from the boys as much as possible, but made it so the boys could see them. they teased them all day, tying thetre shirts into a knot at the front, streching out on the bonnet of the car. Esme would always have another job for them to do. whenever they complained that they were bored she would tell them to be quite and find them another job to do. i finished my paper and went to visite Bella, telling her how the moring had gone.

when the time came when Esme had to cook dinner the boys got to stop work. they looked tired and not in the mood for fun and games. they flopped down on the sofas, reaching for the remote to turn the t.v on. i watched in amusment as Emmett pressed the button to turn the t.v on, and nothing happened. i had never seen such a shade of red before. i think he would have thrown the remote if Carlisle hadnt walked through the room with a stack of papers in his hands.

"i cant take it anymore" i thought i heard him mutter. i couldnt be sure though, because the garrage door shut at that same moment. i heard voices in the kitchen, and then Rosalie and Alice walked through the room. they were covered in grease. not in a bad way, or so i'm assuming because Emmett liked his lips and grabbed Rosalie around the middle.

"Emmett! get off me. i swear if you get muck on Esmes sofa you are it and not me." she stated, pushing away from him.

"why wont you talk to me? and what the hell is it with people ignoring us?" he nearly shouted. the house was silent.

"you really want to know how to fix this?" Rosalie asked. Emmett nodded his head. "then go speak to Bella." they looked confused at this, but rushed up stairs anyway.

"i'm honestly suprised that they lasted this long." Rose said shking her head. then she and Alice left the room. i'm guessing to get changed before dinner. i went into the kitchen and helped Esme. i had nothing better to do.

it was when dinner was on the table and everyone was sat down that Jasper and Emmett Finally came down stairs. they glared at all of us, but didnt say a word.

"i'm guessing that Bella explained what was going on?" Carlisle asked. they nodded, still silent.

"and did you agree to what she said?" he carried on. again they nodded. "good. and you put all the batteries and everythng back in their places." he said.

"what! we didnt plan this. Edward was the one who took al of them. make him do it!" Emmett said. i still wished that i had a camra.

"he would'nt of had to do it if you had been honest. you will put everything back." Carlisle said in a tone that said this arguement was over. Emmett huffed but didnt say anything more. wise choice.

after dinner, when the dishes had been done, i sat down on the sofa next to Alice. Jasper and Emmett were going round the house putting everything that i had taken back.

"i really wish that i had taken some photos of that. their faces were priceless." i sighed.

"dont worry, between me and Esme i think we got everything" Alice said. i just looked at her with a dumbfound expression. she took two camras out from behind her and switched one on. the first picture was of the one one where Emmett was scratching his head. i'm guessing that Esme took this one, but how she managed it i have no idea. i never saw her with a camra at that moment. remind me never to have any embarrasing moments in front of my mum and time soon. or ever.

"do i even want to know how she managed this?" i asked.

"i think you will sleep better if you dont. where do you think i got my ability to do the impossibel from?" she asked. she did have a point there.

"does anyone else know about these pictures?"

"only Bella. she's going to rap them and give them out at Christmas. this year will be the best." she said, bouncing at the prospect. i had to hand it to Bella, she really knew how to get back at her brothers. no one would forget this day, and this Christmas coming if she did follow through with her plan.  
i wasnt sure if i should be happy or not that Bella knew how to pull off a prank this good without leaving her bedroom.

**hope you liked this chapter. i know that some of you want to know what Bella would have said to them, but i'll leave it up to your imagination.  
review! the more you review the happier i will be! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Its been nearly a week since i was ruined. its been eleven years since my life fell apart. all because of one girl. Because of her my wife left me and now my sons hate me.  
the worste bit is, i was the one that brought her hear.

if she had never been born then i would still have my wife. my sons would still love me, my life would be perfect. but no, she came and everything i held dear was ripped away from me. all i did was show her how much it hurt me. not even the full extent of it. I could have hurt her a lot worse than i did. because i'm not a monster i held back.  
if i hadnt then she would be dead.

_flash back. _

_"just let me go Charlie" she sighed, moving past me and putting more clothes in her bag. _

_"no. why are you leaving?" i demanded, moving in front of her again. _

_"you havent been the same the last seven years. your not the man i fell in love with. ever since Isabella was born you have been different." she said, pushing my chest. _

_"of course i havent been the same. i never see you anymore. you spend all your time with her, and the boys. We never go out anymore because all of your money is spent paying for her music." i spat._

_"i spend all of my money on her because you refuse to. the girl lives for her music. she is always trying to earn your affection, but you pay no mind. she's your daughter for Chirsts sack!" she said, almost pleading with me. what was there to plead? i payed for her meals, she had a roof over her head. _

_"i dont see why you think you have to leave. why cant she leave instead? why do i have to loose my wife and the boys their mother?" i asked, playing with her guilt._

_"i am leaving so you can learn to love your daughter. i had lived in a house with three boys for nearly a year when i learned that i was having a baby girl. of course i wanted her all to myself. i havent given you the chance to love her, so i am now. you havent been spending time with the boys either. partly because they love Bella so much. i have had nine years of being a parent, and i havent given you the chance to get a look in.  
i'm leaving because i dont love you anymore, so that you can learn to love your daughter." she finished, zipping up her bag. she placed it on her shoulder, and went down the stairs to the front door. _

_"i have left the Jasper, Emmett and Isabella letters to read when they are eighteen. they are with my mother. she will post them when the time is right. dont try to find me Charlie. i'm doing this for you, for the children. i'm doing this because i love them, and so that you can learn to love again." she said, pulling my hand off of her wrist. _

_she walked out into the cool, damp night air and opened the boot to her car, placing her suitcase inside and then climbing into the drivers side. when she shut the door, my heart was cracked in half. she started the engine, pulling out of the drive way, onto the street. i watched her drive away, untill i could only see her tail lights, and till long after she had dissapeared. i stood there in the drive way, looking at the spot where my love had vanished and spoke the words that would change everything. _

_"i will find you. and you will regret leaving." _

_end flash back. _

she was wrong. she did love me. she always has loved me. But Isabella drove her away from me. i wanted to storm up to her room that night and kill her. but i didnt, because i have mercy. i waited untill she was old enough to understand why i was doing this. i waited untill her brothers, my boys, had moved away from home so that this didnt affect them.

i am not the monster that they will make me out to be.

i know what they are going to do. i know their plan. they will wait untill she is healed before they call the cops. and i will plead guilty. i know what i did is wrong in their eyes, but in mine it is perfectly justified. when they ask me why i did it, i will tell them the truth. because she stole my wife and boys from me.  
i will go to jail.

But Isabella Marie Swan will not get away.

i will do my time in jail. as it will just fuel the need to kill her. I will let that be my reasoning. and when she is dead and buried, when people are asking me how i ended up killing my daughter, i will answer that she destroyed my life, so i made her pay the price.

i think a life for a life is a fair trade, dont you?

once Renee learns of what i have done she will come back to me with open arms, thankful that i desposed of the thing that made her leave.

when my sons realise that she was just holding them back they will be grateful, saying sorry for ever doubting me.

and me, i will forgive them, because i am not a monster, and she is.

she will die alone, since no one will ever love her like i love Renee. she has no charm, she is just cold and empty.

she has no friends, and she has no family. of course i know that Emmett and Jasper love her, but when they realise that she is the reason that their mother left, they will in time come to think like me.

the cullens may adopt her, but they will get bored of her soon enough, and soon will get sick of having her around. when i have paid the time in jail that i will soon be sentenced to, i will have enough reason to kill her. not only will she have destroyed her brothers and her mother, but also the cullens and her own father.

i am a hunter, she is my prey.

she is not my daughter.

i am not her father.

i am not a monster.

she is.

**i think we can all guess whose point of view this is in. sorry to follow up a light chapter with a dark one. and you may think that i have given away the whole story in just one short chapter, but you will have to read to find it if his plan works or not. it may... it may not. i havent decided yet.  
be nice to me and write lots of reviews! i drag myself out of bed extra early so i can check up on my stories. the more i get the better day i will have and the more i will feel like writting.  
love pingu xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoped you liked the last chapter, i wrote it on a whim. I thought it would be good for you to get a look at whats going through Charlies head. And also to explain why Renee left in the first place. Your views on the subject would be helpful. So, heres the next chapter, enjoy ;) **

Bella point of view.

The plan had gone better than i thought it would. I am dissapointed though that they didnt figure out what was going on sooner. Emmett is a cop after all. But it could just be because I'm the best pranskter there is. I think its the latter.

It had been nearly a week since i left my own personal hell, and i was doing a lot better. Carlisle has stopped giving me so much pain medication, and he allowed me to stand up today. My bruising had gone down, though it's still there. I can speak without having to supress i wince everytime.  
But above all, I was happy.

I no longer felt like there was no hope for me. I am still a long way from being happy with who I am, but I now know that I will get better.

I knew that things were going to get harder in a little while. Once Carlisle gives the all clear, we will report what happened to the police and explain everything. Of course we know that we should have done this from the start, but there was no way that I could've handled it. The desision not to act straight away will rais questions on whether we are just making this all up, but we do have evidence, seeing as Carlisle took pictures of all my injuries.  
We also had witnesses.

I had hoped that Carlisle would allow me to leave my room, but he said that I needed to wait a few more days, possibly a week, before I could. As mush as it irritated me, I knew that he wouldnt lie to me.

No one had really come up to visite me today. Just Carlisle and Esme. The last time they had come in though i had forgot to ask where everyone was.

As i was in the middle of thinking this the door opened and Esme entered. I smiles, glad to have a visiter.

"Hey Esme. where is everyone today?" she sat down on the edge of the bed, a book in her hands. I'm guessing it was for me, seeing as I had finsihed another book last night.

"Alice dragged them out the house to go shopping. She says that everyone needs cheering up. She was begging Carlisle to let you go with them for half an hour. He said no, but Alice told me to tell you that she will get some things for you." she said, patting my hand.

"She doesnt have to get me anything. I'm fine, honestly."

"She knows that she doesnt have to get you anything. But she wants to." Esme told me.

"I dont see why. I'm nothing special" I said under my breath. But from the look on Esmes face she had heard me.

"Dont say that. I dont know how you could think that. You are a wonderful person who has been treated unfairly." She said with determination.

"That does'nt change a thing. Whether I've been mistreated or not, I'm not special." I shrugged. I was a normal person. A plain Jane.

"That's not true. How many people have you met that can play music like you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Still doesnt prove anything, seeing as i havent talked to many people in a long time." I stated. I saw her eyes grow sad.

"I always thought that Edward was brilliant at music, at piano. Whenever he played I always felt so proud of him. I may not have heard you play in person, but I have heard some of the peices you've composed." I was shocked.

"How have you heard some of the things I've composed?" I asked, not sure whether I should be alarmed or not.

"Once when you sang for your brothers they recorded it. They showed it to me. I know of no one with such a talent as yours. If you are willing to persue it one day, you could make quite a name for yourself."

"I wouldnt want to. Why should I have money when other people are homeless?"

"Thats just the way the world is sweetheart. But, that doesnt mean that you cant help other people with the money. You could make a lot of people happy. Music makes people happy, and you can donate the money to charity. Me and Carlisle always give money to the hospital at Christmas so that the children there can have a nice Christmas."

"I dont know..." i tailed off.

"I'm not saying that you need to make the choice right now, but I think you should start to concider it." when she saw my unconvinced expression she added. " is there really anthing else you would rather do with your life?"

She had a point there. I would love to spend all of my time playing and writting music. But so would mant people. That doesnt mean that I will get the chance.  
The dream from my Childhood was still there. One day when I'm older, getting up on a stage and performing. And having my family waiting back stage. My brothers, and my own family. A husband and a child.  
The dream was still there, and I stoll wanted it, but I dont think of it happening anymore.

"I found a new book that i thought you might like." Esme said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I was grateful.

We spent the next hour or so talking about books. I found out that Esme loved to read childrens books. She didnt really like the clasic love stories that i did, but she was willing to discuss them with me. It was nice, speaking with her. She didnt judge. It was almost like having a mother again, someone to care about what your thoughts and feelings are.

It was when we heard the front door slam and lots of voices that we let our descussion draw to a close.

"Thank you Esme. It was nice to get to know you better." I smiled as she rose from the bed.

"No trouble at all. I need to go now dear, I have a feeling that they will be hungry and I need to get dinner on the go. Once you have finished the book tell me what you think. I like listening to your views,its different from anyone I have ever met"

"I should have it finished by tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled again.

"You'll be out of this room soon enough. Carlisle would let you out now, but he doesnt want to do more harm than good."

"I know, but it does get anoying." I mumbled.

She smiled at me, then bent down and wrapped her arms around me. I didnt hesitate to do the same. She squeezed me gentle and released me.

"Ill be back up later with some food. For now you'll have to deal with the others." she said as she left the room. Esme did amaze me, how she could be so open and trusting I will never understand. I was grateful that she had embraced me into her family though. It was refreshing having someone like Esme around.

One day I hope she will allow me to call her Mum.

I hope one day she will call me her daughter.

**A bit of a lovey- dovey ending, but i think it suits them. Hopefully Bella will be happier when she can leave her room, and play music again... or maybe not. Read to find out!  
Please review, it makes me happy. I've been ill the last couple od days but i still make sure that I update everyday.  
Love Pingu xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry if this chapter is really bad. I just wrote it and went to save it when the internet turned off. Lets just say that I am not in the best of moods. I feel rubbish anyway and just want to crawl into bed. Be nice to me and review :)**

Esme point of view.

I left Bella's room, not sure if I should be happy or not. Listening to her points of views was always refreshing. I didnt like how she saw herself though.

She is beautiful, maybe not in the same way as Rosalie, but still definatly beautiful. In a more clasic and not so obvious way. And she was perfect for my son.

Anyone could see it happening. Everyone saw the brightness of his smile whenever anyone mentioned her name. Everyone saw how he looked at her, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Not to brag or anything, but thats the way that Carlisle still looks at me, after all these years.  
Anyone could see that they were falling for each other.

Emmett and Jasper are more observant in love than i gave them credit for. They spotted it before nayone else.

At first they panicked. They dont want her to be hurt again. They want her, need her, to be happy. In a lot of ways their happiness depends on her.

Bella will never see how much she has changed my family in sucha short time.

And it was all for the better.

Oneday i hope that i will be able to call her my daughter, in one way or another.

I spoke to Jasper and Emmett about adopting her, and they thought it would be a good idea. Of course it is all Bellas choice.

I may be getting ahead of my self here, but I think that oneday Bella and Edward will be married. so she will become my daughter in law. If we do adopt Bella that will make them siblings. It might make things a little awkward, but I believe that they will get through it.

Now that I have met Bella, and grown to love her, I cant see a future without her. Whenever I picture a Christmas or a Birthday, I see her there, smiling and happy.

I see her healed.

I know that it will take a long time, but i do see her fully healed one day.

I see her with a future, one with success. Bellas talent is one of the purest I have ever seen, and I belive that she can go far with it.  
I dont want to push her into anything, but it would be a shame if she never got anything out of it.

But as long as she is happy, then I am happy.

I have only known her for a short time, and she is already someone i would give anything to keep her safe.

She is a daughter that i never had, a friend that everyone can go to, a sister to my only daughter.

A saviour to my son that would otherwise drown.

Carlisle point of veiw

It had been a long slow day. Bella was healing well, but she was growing inpatient, and I am afraid that she is going to hurt herself is she pushes her self too far.

When Bella had first been brought here, i was afraid. I know that sounds odd, seeing as I'm a doctor.

I have seen many victims of abuse over the years of which I have been a doctor, so one girl shouldnt change how I think.

accept she has.

I have seen people die, not being able to save them, but never in my life have I been more scared for a patient.

I knew how it would destroy her brothers if she died.

I knew how it would hurt my daughter when someone she loves dearly was destroyed that way.

I knew how much it would hurt to see them fall apart.

I knew how much it would hurt.

So thats what drove me on to doing the best that i can for her.

My family has changed since she arrived.

Even before she arrived she was bringing smiles and laughs into the house. From stories that Emmett and Jasper have told us.

My wife used to sit up with me late at night talking to me, telling me how much she wished that she could meet this girl.

Now everytime her name is said in a conversation everyones head snaps up, and a smile comes to their faces.

Thats why i find it so hard to believe that nyone would want to hurt their daughter. I would never dream about hurting Alice in anyway, or Rosalie.

Why would someone want to hurt Bella?

Bella is a daughter to me and Esme.

A sister to Alice and Rosalie.

The centre of their world to Emmett and Jasper.

And Edward?

We are yet to find out just how much she means to him.

What I see in the future?

Bellas happy ending.

**I know that its a short chapter, but I have a bit of writers block at the moment. I am also upset because i already wrote this chapter and i forgot half of what I wrote. I am sorry that this chapter isnt as good as it couldve been, I will try harder next time.  
I might be taking a few days off of updating because i need to do some research. I have no idea what to write about in summer school, and i also dont know what to do seeing as Bella has graduated and hasnt finished school yet. If anyone feels like helping me then i would love to hear it.  
you can send me a message at: .com.  
Review and mkae me happy!  
love pingu xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry!  
I am so sorry that I didnt update today, but I had to help out at my school because its parents evening. Blame my friend Sarah.  
I will try to make the next chapter good, but I do have a bit of writters block. **

**I would like to thank TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul for your suggestion. I will try to find a way to use your idea, one way or another. I think that it will fit in well with the story. **

**I could use some help. Since I live in England, things run a little different here. As you know my story is set in America, so I am guessing. I have read quite a lot about America, but I am still sketchy.**

**If someone could tell me what I could write about Summer school, I will forever love you. **

**The more help you give me the more i can write! **

**I am hoping to start a new story soon. Dont know what it will be aboout yet, but I will definatly let you know when I have made a choice. **

**Though I will not start writting another story untill I know where I am going with this one. I had made the decision on what I was going to do before I wrote it, but now I have got to know the characters, I dont know whether I can go through with my original plan. **

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I promise that I will post one tomorrow, hopefully with an idea. Maybe one of my friends will suggest something to me? **

**Thank you for reading this. I know how anoying it is when an author leaves notes for you and you think its a chapter. I will try to keep my notes and messages to you to a minimum.  
Mostly at the start and end of a chapter. **

**Love Pingu xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter. I went away and got a little bit of insperation. **

Edwards point of view.

I was not in a good mood. My pixie of a sister dragged me out shopping all day, even after I told her a thousand times that I didnt want to go.

I wanted to stay at home, so I could see Bella.

We had gone shopping for nearly five hours. _Five hours. _And Alice was already planning another trip in a weeks time. How she never gets bored of it I will never know.

Of course I had told her that no way was I going, but she played dirty.

And by dirty, I mean using Bella against us. She had also managed to get Emmett and Jasper to come along with us. All because she told us that Carlisle had told her that Bella would be able to handle a shopping trip by then.

My face must have been showing my emotions, because Jasper and Emmett laughed at me.

"I dont see what you two have to laugh about. We just got roped into another shopping trip" I grumbled. At my words their grins only got wider.

"Oh my friend, how wrong you are" Jasper clapped me on the back. At my confused look Emmett started to explain.

"You see, Bella hates shopping with a pashion. Unless its a music store, that is. So once Alice mentions the words 'shopping', 'clothes' and 'bella', her stuborness will kick in and there wont be anything that Alice can do about it."

"Have you forgotten the 'Alice pout'?" I asked. They just kept grinning.

"Oh, you have so much to learn. You think that Alice can pout? You havent seen nothing yet." Emmett chuckled at my expression, which had to be one of horror and disbelief. I didnt think there was anything that could beat my sisters pout.

"Be warned. If she ever turns it on you, there is hardly any choice in the matter. She could get the Queen of England to hand over her country if she wanted to, and all she would have to do was pout. Its a deadly weapon." Emmett said.

"There is only one chance of ever escaping. And it has only worked once. Dont make eye contact, and look anywhere but her face. And if possible cover your ears. You have no idea how powerful that pout is. I am ashamed to say that Emmett and I have been on the reseaving end of many, and she has made us do many things that shall never be repeated." Jasper said gravely.

"I dont believe you. If Bellas pout is so much worse than Alices then why Jasper do you give into her every time? surely you would be able to resist."I said, trying to call their bluff. Jasper opened his mouth to reply, but his twin beat him to it.

"Because Alice threatens to take away their private time. And you cant afford that now, can you?" He said, winking at his brother. Jasper pushed his shoulder, scowling.

"Shut it man. We all know that Rose does the same thing if you dont agree to do something." Jasper stated. Emmett lost his smirk.

"Okay... I'm going to leave and put all this stuff away" I said, indicating towards the bags in my hands. " and then I'm going to go and visit Bella." I finished.

"Thats a good point. We need to go up and see her. We'll go up while you put your stuff away. We should be done by the time you've finished.

I walked up the stairs, dragging my bags with me. I would so get my sister back for this. Only a couple of bags contained things that I had chosen to buy myself, the other fifty or so were my sisters choice. I dumped them on the bed, with me quickly falling down next to them. I laid there for a moment, breathing and trying to relax. Not that I would admit it to them, but I was a bit scared about what they had just told me. I had grown to fear whenever Alice pulled one of her pouts, and by the sounds of it, Bella was much worse.

I was going to die.

I groaned, pushing myself so that I was sitting up. The sooned I found room for all of this stuff the sooner I could see Bella. All day all I had wanted to do was come back home and make sure that she was okay.

Most of the bags contined clothes, half of which would never be worn. I had so many clothes already. My closet was nearly full. A few things I had chosen though. I brought some new CDs, a couple of movies and some books.

Nothing that Alice would deem useful.

It was then that I realised that I couldnt put anything away. I was in a gest room, and Bella was in my room. There was no point in me putting anything away in this room because Bella would be moving into this room in a couple of days and I would be able to go back into my room.

Seeing as I was going to be visiting her later anyway, I would take all of my bags up with me and put them away then. That way I could talk to her while doing it, and I wouldnt be so bored.

I wanted to go up and see her now, but I knew that Emmett and Jasper were with her, and that they should have a chance to spend time with their little sister without me being there. Also there wasnt enough time to put everything away in the time that would be left after they left, seeing as Esme was coming down the stairs to start dinner when we came in.

Sighing, I knew that I would have to wait untill after dinner to visit Bella. And I had nothing to keep me busy while waiting.

I grabbed one of the new CDs i had brought and placed it in the steroe system on top of the dresser. Hitting play I flopped back on the bed. I would have to get my laptop out later, so I could put the new tracks onto my ipod. I fiund myself begining to wonder what sot of music Bella was into...

Ungh, cant i think of anything but Bella for five minutes?

I tried not to think of much after that, trying to focus my mind on the tracks playing through the speakers. Normally I didnt have any trouble zoning out and becoming unaware of the world around me.

It took longer than usual, but eventually I was swept away in the songs playing.

I was so caught up that I didnt hear the door open. I wa shocked out of my relaxed position by someone jumping on the bed, causing me to bounce and fall over the edge.  
I landed with a thump, my arm cushioning my head, and groaned. There was only one perso I know that could cause such an after shock.

"What do you want Emmett?" I sighed, anoyed that he had disrupted me in such a way.

"Dinners ready. Esme has been calling you for the last five minutes. I came up to get you so that the rest of us could eat." He explained, the inocent look in his face turning to one of impatience. "speaking of eating, hurry up and get your ass in gear. I'm hungry and your not making it any better."

"I'm coming." I walked to the CD player and turned it off, not bothering to take the CD out yet because I knew that I would return and get it later. I followed Emmett out the room and on to the landing.

I could hear a faint sound coming from my room. By the sounds of it Bella was using her laptop again.

"Yes Bella has got her laptop out and she is editing some of her work. You can go see it later." Emmett huffed, grabbing my elbow, all but dragging me to where everyone was waiting to eat.

**I hope you liked it. I wanted to introduce that Edward was slowly falling for Bella, even in his own mind. I know that everyone else can see it, but normally people dont realise their own feelings until someone points it out to them. I wanted this case to be different. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading the last chapter. I know that some of you want more Bella being hurt and Emmett and Jasper comforting, I promis that there will be some, but not at the moment. more of Bella getting to know everyone and coming to terms that things are about to change.  
I might not be able to update on sunday because I'm going shopping with my best friend Ellie either today or tomorrow. **

Bella point of view

It has been half an hour since my brothers left me alone. They had said that Edward would be up to visit me, but so far he had been a no show.

Not that I had been counting the minutes or anything.

I sighed, looking at my laptop screen and wishing that Edward was here. I had missed him today. Not like I had missed my brothers, but like I was missing something. I know, made no sense to me either.

I was just about to give up on seeing Edward today when a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I called. Edward poked his head through the door, followed by the rest of him. He had a thousand bags in his hands.

"Please tell me that none of those are for me." I groaned and pleaded.

"Dont worry, none of _these_ are yours. Alice brought enough for you without the rest of us pitching in." He said cheerfully. I groaned and he looked pleased. How odd.

"Didnt I tell her I didnt want her to buy me anything." I whined, while he just chuckled.

"I'm sure you did, but my sister has a anoying habit to forget things that she doesnt want to remember. Do you ohnestly think that I picked all of this myself?" He had a good point there. Edward didnt strike me as the type who woule be too picky about what he wore.

"You have a point. So, did you but anything that you wanted?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did get a few things. But only a few." He grinned.

"Not so seem rude, but why have you brought all of this up here?"

"Well, Carlisle is going to move you into the room that I am currently staying in and then I'm moving back in here. Theres no point in me putting everything away in there when I'll just have to move it again in a couple of days." He said, pulling clothes out of the bags and moving towards his closet.

"I completely forgot that I had stolen your room. I am so sorry, I hope I havent caused you too much trouble." He paused mid step, and then spun and came to sit on the bed. He took one of my hands in his. Mine looked so small inside of his.

"How many times have I told you that I dont mind. I've had to give up my room before so that my grandparents didnt have to sleep in the guest room. Please dont think that I'm anoyed at you, because I'm not. I like beeing able to do something for you, even if it just for a couple of days."

"Okay." I said quitely. Never had I met people as kind as the Cullens. I dont think their is anyone as kind as them. Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I wanted to lean into him, but he pulled away and went back to the closet.

We talked as he put his things away. It was easy talking to Edward, he didnt judge you unless you had given him a reason to. He got to know a person before he decided whether they were worth his time. By the looks, or sounds of it, I was worth Edwards time.

But mostly I liked hearing his voice. It was like Ice on a hot day, helped make you more comfortable, helped you relax. It was nice. How he didnt have woman swooning left, right and centre over him I have no idea. The fact that he didnt have a girlfriend is almost unbelievable.

"Bella! where did you float off to?" Edward asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts and the sound of his voice I hadnt noticed Edward trying to get me attention.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." I said while blushing. I didnt normally blush. After learning to hide your pain you learnt how to hid every other emotion. But the thought of Edward finding out that I had been obsesing over his voice and just generally him, was enough to make me flush.

"I could tell. You must have been doing some serious thinking. I've been calling your name for about two minutes." When he said this a flushed an even deeper red. Then he just had to carry on talking.

"What were you thinking about" genuine curiousity in his voice. My face must have looked like a tomato by this point.

It just had to be Edward that was the one who made me blush.

I suppose it couldve been worse, it couldve been Emmett and Jasper... or maybe not.

"Nothing of importance. You know when you just get a random thought and you mind wonders... well, this was one of those times" I said, but my voice cracks.

Why does he have so much affect on me? No one had ever made my voice crack like that since I had turned fourteen.

And even then not to this magnitude.

Edward didnt comment on the crack in my voice, just carried on with what he was doing. Which was placing CDs, which was one of the few things that he had chosen to buy for himself, on his shelf. It was taking longer than it would take most people though, because he had so much music, and also it was because he had his music orginised by year and personal reference.

We were quite for a while after that. Every couple of minutes Edward would ask me my opinion on an album. Most of them I had heard a few songs, brought the album myelf or just knew the artist. Onlt one or two did I no know at least a piece of information on.

"You know, its nice to speak to someone who knows what I mean. The others listen to music, but they dont really understand it. Its a change to know that someone knows just what your saying and understands why you think that way" Edward told me.

"I know what you mean. When I used to ask Jasper and Emmett to listen to something I wrote, they listened to the notes, but not the reason. They always told me that i was good, and I believe that I'm good, but they have never really understood why I love music so much."

"That I can understand. Love for music isnt something that you develop, your born with it. If your not passionate about it then you wont be as great as you could be." I nodded, agreeing with what he was saying.

"If you could develope a Love for music nearly everyone would be playing music all the time. Music is something thatn can bring someone back to life."

Edward agreed, going back to organising his CDs. I watched him, the way he handled each case with care, how he carefully placed each case on the shelf gently. You could see that he cared about each peice of music, each note that was written. He truly new what I was talking about, he believed in the words that I said. I had never had someone to talk to like this before. Not even before my mum left.

It was nice to share my passion with someone.

It was ice to spend time with someone who uderstands me.

**what do you think, love it? hate it? Please give me your views! The more you review the happier I am! The happier that I am the more I want to write and then the happier you will be!  
PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!  
love pingu xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Emmetts point of view

It would be fine. Things will work out.

When we had first brought Bella here I thought that everything was falling apart, but now things have slowe down, and Bella is getting better, I can see that it will work out.

The thing that bothered me the most is that Charlie hadnt tried to come after us. If I know one thing about my father, its that he doesnt give up. Not unless he's forced to. What was he planning?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose, who had just entered the room. She saw me and came over, sitting in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her middle and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, turning in my arms to look me in the eyes, lifting a hand to stroke my cheek. I leaned my head to the side, leaning in to her touch.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About Bella." she stated. When I gave her a look that said 'how did you know' she carried on. "When you think about Bella you either have your happy face on or your sad and worried face. I've been seeing a lot of the sad and worried face recently." She said gently. I sighed.

"I need her to be happy. I cant function if she's not." I said, pleading with my eyes for her to understand. I think that she understood because she gave me a sad smile and patted my cheek.

"She's safe and happy at the moment. Dont worry so much, not at the moment. Bella's healing, phisicaly and emotionally. Focus on that for now."

"I know, and I'm trying. But we came so close to loosing her Rose. She could've died, and we could have stopped this happening. If we had called more or if we had come home more. This could have been stopped, or never have happened at all." My voice had gone high, panicked. I felt like I needed to cry.

"Baby, you need to calm down. Think positive thoughts. The more you stress yourself out the worse its going to get." She said, running her hands through my hair. She wiped my cheek, I hadnt felt the single tear fall. I let my head drop onto her shoulder, breathing.

I dont know how long we sat like that, but no one interupted us. Eventually I calmed down.

"Come on, everyones in bed. We should head up aswell." Rose said gently, pulling away and kissing my forehead. I nodded, letting her lead me up to the room where we were staying.

We changed into silently, after we were done sliding into the bed. Rose laid with her back facing me. I wrapped my arms around her again, tangling my legs with hers. She reached for the remote for the T.V, turning it on and setting it to a low volume.

I couldnt have told you what was playing on the screen. I laid there, playing with Roses hair and thinking about nothing but her. I heard her breathing slow and even out, felt her body relax and go still. I reached over her for the remote which was laid next to her hand. I turned the T.V off and the room fell silent.

I listened to Roses breathing, concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like moments later I was woken up. I didnt really want to wake up, as I was dreaming about snail racing, but then when I realised someone was placing kisses all over my face I was more than eager to open my eyes.

I peaked through my lashes, making sure that it was in fact Rosalie kissing me. I know that sounds a little odd, but Bella had once done this treatment and I had nearly ended up making out with my sister. Not a memory I like to remember, not even Roselie knows about that story.

When I knew that Rosalie was going to kiss my cheek I oved so that she kissed my lips instaed. I felt her grin and return the kiss. She tried to pull away after a couple of moments, but I wasnt having that.

Before she knew what was happening, I had flipped us over so that I was on top of her. She giggled as I grinned down at her.

"Good morning to you too" She laughed, while trying to get me off of her.

"If you dont like this position then you shouldnt have started it." I then proceded to tickle her. She screached, squirming and wriggling. I moved so that i was sitting on her legs, so I had better access.

"Emmett! Stop it... ahh" She giggled. I just grinned and carried on.

Rosalie was allways the most beautiful when she was smiling and laughing. When her face was clear of all worry and she was carefree. It was times like this that made me love her even more.

Whe I had first met her she was guarded, afraid to get too close incase she got hurt. It had taken months for her to trust me, and even longer than that for us to get together. When she had finally opened up and let me inside, I was already in love with her.

I had never been happier when she had told me that she loved me back

Slowly she had got better and better, smiling more. Slowly she had healed.

Looking at her now, you wouldnt have guessed that she had been raped three years ago. She is happy now.

"Emmett!..." She gasped, unable to finsih her scentence she was so out of breath. I let up, pulling my hands away.

When I wa sure that she wasnt going to pass out from lack of breath I leaned down and pressed a soft but firm kiss to her lips. She didnt pull away, responding eagerly. I chuckled and pulled away.

"You are so lucky that your stronger than me, otherwise I would so kick your ass" She told me, which just made me laugh harder.

"I could get Edward and Jasper to for me." She tried again, while I just laughed harder. Edward and Jasper wouldnt do it, cause I could fight them back.

Through my laughing fit I didnt see Rosalies expression change and the wicked glint come into her eyes.

"Or Bella" I emmiedatly stopped laughing. She took the opertunity to shove me off of her and make a run for it. I ran after her, into the room that Bella was staying in.

The only thing is, Bella wasnt there.

I looked at Rosalie, fear and confussion written all over my face. She had the same look on her face, but then she looked like something had clicked.

She moved towards the door. She had just reached it when I heard Bellas laugh coming from downstairs. I smiled, realising that Carlisle had finally given her permission to leave her room.

I also realised that Rose had started to run again and if I didnt catch her she would set Bella on me. I sprinted down the stairs, only to walk into the kitchen to see Rose talking to Bella. She was nodding, smiling more as she did so.

When she saw me she smiled a wicked smile. Everyone in the kitchen moved to stand behind her, as though if she saw them the grin would be directed at them. I started to back out of the room, which caused the grin to grow. I was nearly out the room when she spoke.

"Oh Emmett! Come here and give your little sister a hug" She sang in a false sweet voice. I shook my head, backing up further. When I was out of the room, I made a run for it.

"You can run but you cant hide!" She called after me.

She was right of course, I would have to go and see her some time.

Just not for the next couple of hours.

She cant hurt me if I'm no where near her, right?

I think the answer is yes, yes she can.

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I need to come up with some more idaes though, Untill then you can use your imagination.  
I know that you wanted Bella being hurt and Jasper and Emmett comforting, but I thought that you should see a different side to our big teddy bear.  
Reveiw and I'll make sure that I come up with an awesome prank!  
Love pingu xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know its been a while since I've updated, but I think that I should warn you that the gap between my updates could get bigger than this. I have my transfer test to Sharnbrook upper school in three weeks time, and I really need to study and get my head in the game. Also, the easter holidays are coming up soon and I have made plans to go and visite my brother in manchester, and my sister is coming from london, along with plans to see my friends and chill out.  
So, thank you to those of you who have been patient with me, and I hope you like this chapter. **

Rosalie point of view

"You can run but you cant hide!" Bella called after him. She didnt look worried, amused is more the right word for it.

"So Bella, whats the plan?" Alice asked, bouncing towards us, nearly vibrating on the spot. How Jasper ever keeps her in check I will never know. Mind you though, he did grow up with both Emmett and Bella, so one would think he had some knowledge in this department.

Much to our confussion, Bella just shruged her shoulders and carried on eating the piece of toast she was nibbling on before I had come and disrupted her.

"Whats with the shrug? You are going to do something right? Cause no way can we let him get away with what her just did! I mean, come on, look at what he did to Roses hair!" Alice screeched. The last part of her scentence cause everyone who was in the room to turn and look at me.

Never have I, and never again will I, see a group of people laugh so hard. As soon as they all got a look at my hair, which I still dont know whats wrong with, there was a moment of silence, then complete chaos. Everyone was either clutching their stomachs or holding onto a counter top, doubled over in laughter. But most both of those options.

Even Carlisle, who I had heard chuckle, but never full out laugh. He was always the one to keep calm, defuse what ever was going on, now had tears dripping out of his eyes, laughing like a mad man.

I saw Esme reaching for a camra and ducked out the room, heading to the mirror in the hall way. I stood there, not quite believing what had happened to my hair.

Parts of it was sticking out behind me, like someone had ironed it straight and put hair gell in it. Part of it was a mass of knots and curls, all tangled together to make it look like the right side of m head and part of the top of it was sporting a afro. The rest of it was a mixture of things that I cat even name, but I think that I can see a few feathers in there. How they got there in the first place I dont even want to know.

What made it even funnier is that I hadnt removed my mascara that I had on yesterday. I looked like a panda with a bad hair day. No pun intended.

I saw a colection of flashes and clicks from my right side. I turned to see everyone holding up either a phone or a camra, all directed at me.

"NO! stop it!" I made a swipe for the person nearest me, that just happened to be Bella.

I dont really know what happened next. One moment we were both grinning, as I knew that this was all just for fun, and the next we were both falling to the ground.

**Okay, I know its the first time that I've done a Rosalie point of view, and I know that I've cut it short, but trust me. This scene will be better told by someone else. **

Edwards point of view.

I saw Rosalie take a swipe at Bella, and I knew this couldnt be good.

I know that Rosalie would never purposly harm Bella, but that doesnt stop accidents.

As Rosalie took a swipe at her, she leant over too far. She was losing her balance, so she grabbed onto the front of Bellas shirt. But, of course, Bella has only just been alowed out of her bedroom, so she wasnt strong enough to hold up both hers and Roses weight.

Bella didnt make a sound as she fell down, landing on her elbow. Not even when we all heard the sickening pop of her shoulder coming out of her socket.

When they were both on the ground everybody moved at the same time. Alice and Esme stepped back, making the path clear for Jasper, Carlisle and I to get through. Jasper grabbed Rosalie by the arms, dragging her up with ease. By the looks of her she didnt seem harmed. Jasper handed her to Alice, who would tell us if she was hurt, while Carlisle and I went to Bella.

"Bella? Its going to be alright" Carlisle said, trying to turn her over. She didnt budge.

"Whats going on in hear? I heard a thump and a popping sound... Oh my god Bella! What happened?" Emmett said as he came through the door. He rouned on Esme, clearly waiting for an explanation as to why his little sister was currently laying on the floor.

"Not now Emmett. We'll explain later. Right now you need to get your sister to role over so I can examine her" Carlisle said. Emmett nodded, walking over to us and kneeling in front of where Bellas head was.

"Bella? Come on sis, if you dont move then its going to be worse. Just let Carlisle see, we promise that he wont hurt you" If anything his words just made her go more rigid. I can tell this by the tightening of the muscels in her back.

"Cant we just turn her over?" Emmett asked, looking at Carlisle. It was me that answered him though.

"No, if she doesnt choose to roll over on her own, than we could scare her, which might cause her to harm her self. Not intentionly," I carried on when I saw the look of horror on his face " But accidently. If we try to force her then it might bring back some bad memories." I finished.

I might not be that smart when it comes to the brain, but I can read a situation quite well. I could see by Carlisle and Jaspers face that I had hit the mark with my explanation. Now all I needed to do was figure out the best way to relax her.

I know that playing Claire De Lune relaxes her, but I dont have time to bring down a Cd player. Think, I've spent the most time with Bella, while shes been here, so I should remember something.

As if I wasnt in control of my movements anymore, my hands moved to her back, digging my thumbs gently into her back. At first I thought I had made a mistake, becasue she hissed and stiffened even further. But then as I started to move mt thumbs in slow circles, I could feel the tention draining out of her, little by little.

After God knows how long of doing this, I finally felt her relax completely. I removed my hands, holding one up to stop Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle who had tried to come closer, I jumped across Bella so I was nealing in front of her, just like Emmett had been.

"Come on Bella. Your safe now, please dont lie here anymore. We want to help you." I whispered to her.

"I dont want to move. If I move then I'll get hurt" My heart nearly splintered at the sound of her weak voice, laced with fear.

"We wont hut you." I reasured her.

"Do you promise to stay with me?" She asked, sounding scared of what the answer might be.

"Of course I'll stay with you. You wont be able to get rid of me." I said, taking one of her hands, which was wrapped around her ribs, and carefully handling it in my own.

"Okay then. Can you take me to my room. I dont want everyone watching me" She said in the same voice, just without the fear.

I looked at my father, knowing that he heard every word that had passes between us, and saw him nodd. I slowly slid my arms underneath her, lifting and cradling her to my chest.

Emmett moved to come towards us, but Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him and making him pause, shaking his head. Whatever Jasper was trying to convey to him must have gotten through because he stopped moving and his shoulders slumped forewards.

I wasnt really paying attention to all of this though, because most of my attention was on the angel in my arms, which was slowly drifting in and out of oblivion.

**A bit of a lovey dovey ending, but this chapter didnt go as i had planned it to. It was going to be a fun chapter, but this idea poped into my head and i let my fingers do the rest. Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffy as to what has happened to Bella, but its not that hard to guess.  
Also for those of you who are wondering what is happening with the whole Emmett and Bella war thing, I havent forgotten about it. Either the next chapter or the one after that will put my/Bellas plan into affect.  
The more you review and the shorter the gaps will be between updates. Make me happy!  
Love pingu xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Again sorry. I know that i said i would try to update everyday and i have left it more than a week. i am sorry to say that i will not be able to update as much as i would like. I have tests coming up and i have other things to do.  
I havent given up on this story, but I am trying to think what to qrite next.  
i have had a very busy week, and tonight i am going out with a group of friends and wont be back untill late. i am also going out saterday and sunday is mothers day. there are loads of tests coming up next week and i have to study for them so i can be placed in the right sets fpr when i move up to upper school.  
I have also recently discovered a new cartoon, called yugioh. when i say new, i dont mean that it has only just been made, as it was aired over 11 years ago. I used to watch it with my brothers and we used to play the game together. it was good fun. i might add some stories about yugi yo my favs.

so, please dont be mad at me cause this isnt a chapter. i think it fair that i warn you that it could be another week or so untill you next hear from me.  
love pingu xx


	15. Chapter 15

**I know its been a really long time since I last updated, but I am still working on this story. Thank you for being patient and sticking with me, I know how frustrating it can be when you have to wait for an update. I am sorry to say that you will have to wait a long timw again for the next update. I will try to update as much as I can, but I have a load of tests coming up that I will need to study for, and I have other things planned as well.  
thank you for reading! :)**

Jaspers point of view

I watched as Edward carried my little sister up the stairs. She looked like she kept falling asleep, and then waking herself up again. You could see that her arm was bothering her, but she was trying her best not to show it. It bothered me that she felt the need to hide it. She shouldnt have to, but she felt like she needed to. The work of Charlie.

Carlisle started to follow them up the stairs, and I did the same. out of the corner of my mind I saw Rosalie try to follow us, but Esme reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her from taking another step. Rosalie turned and gave her a pleading look, which she just shook her head at.

I knew that Rosalie must be feeling guilty, and be wanting to help, but it was for the best if she stayed out of the way. She would only distract Carlisle, and at the moment Bella needed his full attention.

When I reached the room that Bella had been staying in, she was already laying down on the bed, with Carlisle examining her shoulder. It was starting to bruise.

"Bella, this is probally going to hurt, but it needs to be done. I'm going to pop your shoulder back into its socket" Carlisle told her, waiting untill she had nodded before he position his hands on her shoulder once again.

As I moved towards the bed, I saw that Bella was hanging onto Edwards hand like it was a matter of life or death. Just before carlisle popped her shoulder back into place she gripped his hand tighter whille he whispered something in her ear.

(**I've never seen anyone pop there shoulder back into place, but i have seen a dislocated shoulder before. Imagine it however you want, cause I dont know what it looks like.)**

Once her shoulder was back in place, Carlile put a loose sling around her arm.

"You dont need the sling, but it will feel better sooner if you wear it and dont move your arm anymore than you would normally" He said as he placed a glass with water and two pills on the bedside table."take these when your shoulder starts hurting again. I think it would be for the best if you stayed in bed for the rest of the day."

She didnt answer apart from the small nod of her head, and the relaxing of her hand around Edwards. Carlisle looked at Edward and nodded, which I guess meant stay with her until she was ready for you to leave or she fell asleep.

As much as I wanted to stay with her and make sure she was okay, I knew that Edward would take good care of her and that he would call if anything was wrong. I dont know why me and Emmett were so worried about them ever getting to together. Edward obviously cares about her and would never hurt her in anyway, and Bella isnt stupid enough to let her be left in a room with someone she doesnt trust, not again anyway.

I left the room as Carlisle did, shutting the door behind me. While Carlisle went to his study, I went downstairs to fill everyone in.

I found everyone in the kitchen. Esme and Alice were sitting on the stalls, while Rosalie was pacing and Emmett was attempting to get her to sit down. As soon as Rosalie spotted me she ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Is she alright? Please tell me thats she's alright! Does she hate me? what am I saying of course she does..." Emmett came over before she could continue.

"Calm down Rose. One question at a time" He soothed her, and then turned to me expecting answers. All eyes were on me now.

"Carlisle set her arm right again. He told her that she should stay in her room for the rest of the day though. Edwards with her, making sure she's alright." A sigh went round the room as I said that her arm was fixed.

"I'm so sorry! I didnt think what I was doing! she hates me, I know she does!" Rosalie said quickly, looking desperate. Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Bella doesnt hate you, I dont think she ever could. She knows what happened was an accident, and she knows that your sorry."

"That doesnt change that I should have though what I was doing!" Rosalie cried. Emmett sighed and looked at me.

"Rose, I know your feeling guilty, but you have no reason to be. It was just an accident, any one of us could have done it." I assured her.

"Bella doesnt hate you either. She doesnt hate anyone unless she has a really, really good reason to. And depending on what they did she will probally forgive them at some point." Emmett said.

"I still need to apoligize though" She said into Emmetts chest. You could see and hear that she was still feeling guilty, but at least she had accepted that it wasnt her fault.

Emmett kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her further. He mimed a 'thank you' at me and guided her out of the room.

Alice came over to me, hugging me around the waist. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close. I know that seeing Bella in pain scared her, after seeing what Charlie had done to her. Alice already love Bella like a sister, and today must have scared her.

"Is she really alright? you didnt just say that to calm Rose down?" Alice asked, looking up at me because she was over a head shorter than me.

"She's a little shaken, seeing as what happened brought back some memories that we would all rather stay frogetten for her. Her arm is fine though, Carlisle put it right again and then gave her some pain killers. She just needs to stay in bed and rest now. Edwards with her so if she needs anything he'll get it for her."

"Thank god. I was so scared. I hate seeing her like that" she whispered. I kisseed her forehead. I hated seeing her like that too. And it made it so much worse because she hadnt always been like that and I still remembered when she used to smile all the time and not have a care in the world.

Alice looked up at me and her face softened when she saw the expression on my face. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I miss how things used to be, how my little sister would be so care free and speak her mind, how she didnt flinch everytime the door was opened and have a moments fear while she checked who was coming to visite her. I miss how she used to laugh and play games, how she would play her instruments all day long and sing in the garden. I miss how she used to sing while she was cooking dinner and eat her food happily.

I miss everything that made her my little sister, everything that he took away from her.

But I know that all those things are still within her, and that one day she will be like that again, or even better.

Alice reached up and brushed the tear away, and then kissed me on the lips.

I let her comfort me, because I knew that I needed it. That however much I wished I was able to, I couldnt get through this alone, and I needed Alice with me.

**thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it.  
Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Emmetts point of view.

Bella was healing. Slowly she was getting better.

I was upset because this was another set back, but I wasnt upset with Rose. I just want my little sister to be happy again, and she will be, this was just a bump on the way.

Everyday you could see her healing. Everytime she smiled, not just with her mouth but with her eyes as well, you could see that she was returning to the person she used to be.

Its been two weeks and a half since she dislocated her shoulder, but no matter how much Carlisle tells her she should rest, she keeps coming downstairs to spend time with us. You would think that I would be worried that she will hurt herself, but I'm not. Seeing Bella refuse to listen and just be stubborn is how I see her. Seeing her refuse makes me see her how I used to see her, strong and independant.

I'm proud of my little sister. I have never met anyone stronger or braver than her. Or anyone as caring and kindhearted. In other words there is no one like her.

It has been a few weeks since Bella arrived here. I cant say how many because I ohnestly dont know. All my attention and focus has been on making sure that Bella gets better.

Not only is Bella healing mentally but phisacally aswell. She no longer has to wear a support on her ankle, and Carlisle says that soon she will be able to take the cast on her wrist of aswell. She moved out of Edwards room a couple of days ago and is now staying in one of the guest rooms. Edward said that she could stay in his room as long as she liked, but Bella said that it wasnt fair on him because she didnt need to stay in there anymore. They still spend just as much time around eachother though.

It's sunny outside today, so everyone is in the garden. Rose and Alice are reading some kind of fashion magazine, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are reading books, and Edward and I are throwing a tennis ball back and forth between us.  
As for what Bella is doing, I dont have a clue.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. I looked around but couldnt see Bella anywhere.

"Whats up?" He asked as he cought the ball and threw it back to me.

"Do you know where Bella is?" He laughed at my question.

"she's inside. Its been about four or five weeks since she got here, so Carlisle is going to take her cast off today and check whether she needs to wear it. She's so excited that she's inside tuning her guitar."

"Wait. Thats today?" I hadnt realised that Bella had been here for that long.

"Yeah. She cant wait until..." He paused so he could catch the ball, which I had thrown a bit higher than I meant to " four oclock this afternoon." He finished.

I was happy that my sister was so close to be fully healed, but I was also worried. We had all agreed that we would wait until Bella was completely healed before we called the police on Charlie. As much as I want to see him behind bars, I dont want anything to change. As much as the last few weeks have been stressfull, they have also been fun.

I also dont want to make Bella worse. She had been doing so well since she got here, and putting Charlie behind bars might give her some peace of mind, but it might make her crack, because of the pressure.

As id sensing my thoughts Edward came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dont worry about. We'll find a way to get through this. All of us are behind her, she has us as a safety cushion if she falls." He smiled at me.

I knew that we were going to need more than just faith to get through this, but what he said was just what I needed to hear.

I slapped my hand on top of his and nodded at him, showing my thanks. He smiled again and grabbed me in a head lock. A series of grunts and yelps later we were both on the floor laughing.

"Will you two ever gow up?" Bella asked. From how I was laying it looked like she was upside down.

"You know me Bells, someones gotta keep you on your toes." She just laughed and shook her head at me.

"so have you decided to join us at long last?" Edward asked, sitting up and dusting of his sleaves.

"I'm afraid not. I've come to remind Carlisle that it's time to take my cast of"

"A little eager are we?" I teased. She glared and stuck her tounge out at me. And she said that I needed to grow up.

"You would be too, if you had the use of one of you're hands taken away from you for nearly six weeks." I held my hand up in a sign of surrender. Again she moked glared at me.

"Wise choice, now if you will exuse me." she said turning around and heading toward Carlisle. They talked for a couple of seconds before Carlisle nodded and set down his book. I watched them until they disappeared into the house.

"I hope that she gets her cast of today. she will be really disappionted if she has to wear it for another two weeks." Rose said, coming up from behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I know" I agreed.

We didnt see either of them until it was time for dinner. Carlisle came in first. He kissed Esme on the cheek and then sat down at the table. He then noticed that we were all looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well? Did the cast come of or not?" Alice demanded impatiently. Alice was normally all fun and games, but she can be damn scary when she wants to be. For someone so small she sure packs a punch.

Before he could answer though Bella came into the room. She was holding the wrist that had been in a cast behind her back, so that we couldnt see whether the cast had been taken off or not. As she walked to her seat she made sure that no one would be able to see her wrist.

"Come on already! Have you had the damn cast taken off or not?" Alice exploded. Did I forget to mention that she has a short temper aswell?

Bella smirked and slowly lifted her arm untill you sould see her wrist. there was no cast.

The skin was paler than the rest of her arm, but apart from that it looked perfectly normal. A series of cheers went round the table. I got out of my seat and pulled Bella out of hers. I swung her round and round in a circle, the whole time she was laughing.

"Emmett! Its not like there was a possibility that my wrist wouldnt have worked anymore!" She laughed as i set her back down in her seat.

"I know that. I'm just happy" I pouted as I sat back in my seat and started to eat. Everyone just laughed and shook their heads at me. What can I say? I've got to be me.

After we had finished dinner me and Jasper were sitting on the sofa, watching the most interesting thing that we could find. which wasnt very interesting.

"Hey guys" Bella called us. Both me and Jasper turned to see her with her guitar in one hand, a blanket over her shoulder and a packet of marshmellows in the other hand. "want to come outside with me?"  
Jasper looked at me and I shut off the T.v and followed both of them out the door and towars the very back of the garden. Jasper grabbed the blanket off of her shoulder and laid it down on the ground. It was still fairly light and warm outside, so none of us had bothered to bring a coat.

For the next couple of hours it was just like old times. Bella played some of her favourite songs, we shared the marshmellows and relaxed as a family. After a while Bella put the guitar away and she came and sat between me and Jasper. She leant her back against my chest and rested her legs on Jaspers lap. She looked happy, and she laughed freely. Though none of us said anything, we all felt closer, closer than we had before. We felt like a family, like one solid unit.

* * *

Carlisle point of view.

I watched the three sibling outside with a smile on my face. They may not know how strong they are, but to any outsider you could see how much they loved eachother. I dont know how long I stood there, but eventually the rest joined me, standing behind me. None of us said anything. Alice brought a camara and took some pictures.

Later that night Esme showed me one of the pictures Alice had been able to take. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Bella in a bear hug, Bella had her eyes closed and she was luaghing and Jasper was tickling Bella's feet with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

In all of my experience of working in a hospital, seeing familys stick together like glue, never giving up hope, I had never seen three siblings with such a strong bond.

**I hope you liked it. I was reading some of the reviews for this story and I felt inspired to write a chapter. I have two brothers and sisters so I know what its like to have that kind of bond, so I tried to show it though Bella, Emmett and Jasper. I know that some wanted there to be hurt and comfort, but I thought that it would be nice to show what Bella and her brothers were like before all the drama. I hope you liked it. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**okay, I know its been a while since i updated, but stay with me. I've finished all my tests this year, or so I've been told. So now I should be able to write more, which means that you should'ne have to wait too long for the next chapter.  
I do not own Twilight or the characters, just the plot. **

Bella's point of view

I havent felt this alive in years.

Sittting here in the music room with ivory keys under my fingertips, and music flowing around me I know why I keep going day after day, why I survived everything that Charlie put me through.

Dont get me wrong, I love my brothers more than life itself, but the relationship I have with music is something that they can never understand. It fills your heart, lifts your spirit. Any peice of music can be beautiful, as long as you look at it the right way.

It has been two days since Carlisle took my cast off. I'm still not alowed to put too much strain on it, but I do have the ability to do what I want within reason.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and removed my hands from the piano. I turned to look who was behind me.

"Having fun?" Edward asked me, an amused smirk on his face. Since I've had my cast taken off I've done nothing but play my instruments, to the point where Carlisle has had to drag me away saying that I needed to rest. Something Edward has taken great pleasure in teasin me about.

"Oh shut up" I sighed, causing his smirk to grow into a full out grin.

"I didnt say a word"

"But you were thinking it. Dont deny it" I cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest that he was inosent. He shut his mouth, his lips curling into a small smile.

"okay you got me. But you have to admit that this is getting a bit out of hand. I mean that you havent stopped playing unless its to eat, sleep or use the bathroom. And even then someone has to force you."

I will admit, when you put it like that it does sound unhealthy. I sighed.

"I know that it seams strange, but I feel like if I stop playing then I wont get to play again. I'm sure that this feeling will go away in a couple of days, but for now... " I trailed off. I felt Edward place both his hands on my shoulders this time, digging his thumbs in and moving them in slow circles. I let myself relax into his touch, leaning back and my hands fell to my sides.

There was something about Edward that I trusted, something that told me that he would never hurt me. I used to think that what we had was a brother/sister relationship. But it doesnt feel the same when I spend time with Edward and then spend time with my brothers.

Its more like we're best friends, but again its not the same as with Alice. I think of Alice as my best friend, and like the sister I never had, but with Edward its like he understands me, like we've known eachother for years. I feel safe and secure, like nothing would ever hurt me again.

I had also noticed that he and I had been getting closer recently. We would spend time with eachother just to be together. There is no pressure when we are together. It felt...good.

Edward was still massaging me, but his hands had moved up to my neck. What he did next though suprised me more than anything.

He leaned in and kissed my jaw.

That may not seem so bad to some people, but Edward had never done anything like this before. Heck, no one had ever done anything like to me before.

But I never said that I didnt like it though. I was tired off everyone treating me like I was made of glass.

Edward leaned back and removed his hands from my neck. I turned to see that his cheeks were flushed and that he was staring at his hands like he was shocked with what he had just done.

"I'm sorry... I dont know what came over me. I... excuse me" He said and started to leave the room at a fast walk.

I now had a choice. I could let him leave the room and have him think that he had done something wrong, or I could reach out and stop him and take a huge risk.  
He was nearly at the door now, and I know that if I let him leave that things will be awkward the next time I see him. I had to make the choice now.

"Edward... wait" He stopped juat as he was about to step out of the room. He didnt move, just stood there, waiting for me to say something.

"Dont leave." when he didnt move I carried on "please"

He turned around and looked at me, but did nothing more than that. He looked like he was having a battle within himself.

I held my breath as I waited to see what he would do, hoping that he would choose the same thing that I had chosen.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he took a step towards me. It seemed like forever before he reached me, but when he did he reached out with his hand, waiting.

I lifted my hand and placed in his.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I noded.

I have finally realised why it felt different while I was with Edward. He was my best friend, but he was also that much more. He was the one that I could rely on, he is the one that I can always turn to. Hes the one that understands me better than anyone else.

I wasnt in love with him, but I was more than half way there. And I have no doubt that it wont be long before I am. Most people will think that it is too soon, that I'm not ready to start anything with Edward, or not ready to feel anything for him, but they would be wrong. I know what is right for me and what I need, and I know that feeling for Edward is not a bad thing.  
And he was falling for me aswell.

He pulled me down onto the piano bench so that I was sitting next to him, my hand still firmly held in his.

**sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I think that I should leave what happens next for another chapter.  
**** hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. It wasnt what I was planning on writing for this chapter, but it seems to fit. I want to thank Momo16 for your review, it really made my day and I didnt stop smiling all day.  
Read and Review to make my day! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I'm back! So sorry it took me so long to update, but i got so caught up in the summer holidays and now I've started a new school so my life has been very busy. I hope this chapter will make up for all that time I didnt update. Oh and please check out my new story 'what my friend can do' I know that most of you wont know what Yu-Gi-Oh! is but please read it and tell me what you think!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, but the words are all mine! XD **

Edwards point of view

I dont think anyone had ever worn a smile as big as the one my face is currently sporting. I dont think anyone has ever been as happy or elated as I am at this moment, or this day.

I mean, Bella could have easily said no, could have easily said that she wasnt ready for this kind or relationship, and concidering what she's been through, I wouldn't blame her. I know that she has barely recovered at all, only physically, but even when she was still with HIM, she was smiling and still had hope.

I know that the doubts that HE put into her head can't be forgotten that quickly, but she does realise that they arent true, and is slowly over coming them. She is being so brave, even when knowing that she will soon have to face her father again.  
There are still details that we are going to have to figure out, such as where she is going to stay. Emmett and Jasper can't stay in Forks forever, and neither can the rest of us. We'll have to go back to college at some point, and Bella will have to finish summer school and figure out what she wants to do.

Obviously we'll all stay untill all of this had blown over and the dust has settled, we wouldn't even think of leaving while HE is still loose, but I know that all of us dont want to leave Bella here, even though she would be perfectly safe and happy with mum and dad.

But she did say yes, she didnt puch me away. Even though what I did was by accident, she accepted it. I admit that I have been having feelings for her ever since I first met her, but I didnt realise just how deep those feelings ran.  
I have dated before, nothing to serious of course, but I have never felt this way before. Never has my heart pounded in my chest like it does when she's near. I have never been able to talk so freely with anyone but still feel tounge tied.

This is no crush, I think its more on the boarder of love. I know that it sounds too fast and that theres no way that I can feel that deeply for her in such a short amount of time. But Bella is just the kind of person that doesnt blame anyone else for her miss-givings. I dont even think she blames HIM that much even though she knows what he was doing was wrong.

Right now I'm in my room looking through some old compositions of mine. I had told Bella about a melody that I had written a long time ago, but had never been able to finish, because it felt like it was missing something. When I had told her about she had asked that I might one day play it for her, and I think that today should be the day.

The peice is nameless, I could never think of the right name, or the right words for it, but maybe today I will have more luck.

There! I grab the sheets of paper, my eyes scanning over the familiar notes. Even though I havent taken it out of this folder in about two years, I still remember most of the peice, and the bits that I had been having trouble with.

Though now that I am looking at it once again, I feel the barrier that had been there before lifting, and can feel insperation coming back to me.

So i head back to the Pianno room, where Bella is waiting for me, running through one of her own compositions, from memory. She looks up and smiles when she hears my enter, but she doesnt pause in the song, the music still flowing around the room.

"Here, this is the one" I said as I sat down next to her, placing the music in front of her. She looks at it, her song coming to an end, and places her hands in her lap.

"Not bad, though I can see where you had trouble with it" She leaned in closer, scanning the paper intently. She paused for a moment, staring at one peice for a matter of seconds before she placed her fingers over the keys once again, trying the first couple of bars.

After a few cautious attempts she became more confident, making a few minor changes where she saw the need. She stopped at one point, and didnt carry on, then I realised that she was stuck on the same bit that I had been.  
Now that I looked at it, I saw all the notes falling into place, like peices of a puzzle.

As Bella was about to place her hands back on the keys, I stopped her by placing my hands over hers. When she cast me a confused look I shook my head and placed my hands on the keys instead.

And then I started to play, going through the notes in my head and streaming them into the song. I have to say that what came out finally completed the brige that I hadnt been able to finish building.  
When I had finished, I turned to Bella to see that she had a strange look in her eye, but when she looked straight at me she was wearing an impossibly big smile. It was a smile that I had never seen before, but I hope that I'll see again.

"That was...that was beautiful" she breathed, looking at the keys in awe, as if she couldnt believe what she had just heard.

"Thank you" I mumered, reaching my hand out to take hers in mine.

She smiled again when I held her hand, but after a second her features turned curious. She cocked her head to the side, as if thinking about something.

"Have you ever thought about putting lyrics with it?" she asked, reaching out for the sheet of paper.

I shook my head "I only just completed the song, I havent even concidered putting any lyrics or other instruments in to acompany it."

"I think..." before she finished her thought she shook her head.

"You think... what?" I asked. But she just shook her head.

"It doesnt matter, not for the moment. I promise that I'll tell you soon though" She squeezed my hand, reasuring me that she was planning to tell me. I smiled at her, letting her know that I believed her.  
She smiled back and leaned across to give me a kiss.

It wasnt that long, it was a small brush of the lips before she moved away, lingering close but not too close. A completely innocent kiss, designed to make you crave more, though I didnt act emmiedatly.

Unforunatly Bellas brothers didnt see it as the innocent kiss that I did.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They both shouted from the doorway.

**OOOHHHH cliffy! I'm mean I know, but I will try to update quicker this time, I promise!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I liked writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! i know that I dont deserve it for making you wait this long, but if you can find it in your lovely compassionate hearts to forgive me, I will be eternally gratefull  
PINGU xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank all of you for the amaxing response that I've had from my new story 'United in brotherhood'. I never thought that it would get such a positive responce, so thank you all, and please continue to review my work  
Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, or any of the characters, but the plot and the words are all mine! xx**

Jaspers point of view

I cant believe what I just saw. There is no way that I just saw my best friend, who I think of as a brother, kissing my little sister!

I refuse to believe it!

I mean there's no telling what they've just been doing! I know she's eighteen but isn't it a little early for her to be thinking of dating? And Edward of all people!

I told them! But did they believe me? NO! they said that I was letting my imagination run wild and that nothing would happen between them.

You tell me, did that look like nothing?

Emmett seemed to be having the same thoughts, if his red face was anything to go by. His fists were clenched at his side, and if you listen really carefully, you can hear him grinding his teeth together.

And I don't blame him! For all we know they had just finished having a heavy make-out session. Or maybe worse…

I don't even want to think about it. In fact, I don't want to think about anything at all. But I do want to make sure that Edward knows to keep his hands of my little sister!

I think mine and Emmett's twin link finally kicked in, because we seem to be having the exact same thoughts. We both moved forward, grabbed Edward by the arms, and yanked him away from Bella before either one of them could do anything to stop us.

Marching out of the room, with Edward hanging between us, Emmett and I reached the front door, pulled it open, threw him out the door, and slammed and locked the door.

It seems like everyone heard our shout a few seconds ago, because now everyone was at the bottom of the stairs, looking at us with opened mouths.

Then it started. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella all started yelling at the same time. I cant make out most of what they said, but I am positive that I heard the word 'jerk' more then once.

"Calm down!" Carlisle yelled over all the screaming. We all froze, for it took a lot to make Carlisle yell, or even raise his voice for that matter.

"Now, could someone please tell me what just happened?" he enquired. The rest just looked at us, arms crossed across their chests. If looks could kill…

"Well you see…" Emmett started, but when Bella raised a hand he stopped.

"Save it Emmett. This can be explained later. I will let you keep Edward outside, but at some point you will have to go out there and talk to him, and eventually you will have to let him back in" she dropped her hand, folding it back over her chest.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Of all the things that I, no we, had expected her to say, that was not it. We had all though she would demand that we open the door, and let Edward back inside and apologize to him.

"You have to work through this on your own. There would be no point in me demanding that you accept it when I know that your not ready, so instead I'll let you have your way for now. I'll explain what's going on to the others, but for now I think that you have to go and think for a little while, clear your heads.

The others looked at her in confusion but followed her when she left the room. Emmett was standing there looking a bit shell shocked, but slowly that expression left, only to be replaced with a frustrated scowl. He started to pace, looking at the door every couple of seconds before mumbling something, the repeating the whole thing again.

I was much the same, but instead of pacing I sat at the bottom of the stairs, scowling at the door.

When did my little sister learn how to read us like an open book?

Now that I think about it, she's always been able to read us like that, but I'd never noticed it before. She'd always been able to tell what we were thinking, and now is no different.

"How did she manage to make me feel like we're the bad guys in this situation?" Emmett grumbled, finally stopping his pacing and sliding down a wall to sit crouched on the ground.

" Because you are!" called a voice from the other side of the front door.

"Shut it Cullen!" Emmett yelled, banging his fist against the wall to prove his silent point. I heard a faint chuckle, and against my will a smile crept onto my face, which I quickly wiped off.

"This is going to be a long night" I sighed, shifting so that I my head rested against the wall. Why was it always my sister that makes me see reason even when I would rather not? Couldn't she have let me stay mad for a little while longer?

I know that eventually I would have realised that we were out of order and that we would have to let him back inside before night fall. But by giving us control on when Edward is let back in is not as fun as you may think. It forces us too look at what we have done and realise that we acted foolishly. Not something that I like to do.

If she had ordered us to let Edward back in, then we could have held onto this anger for a little while longer, maybe the entire day. But not even ten minutes after we had tossed him, I am already starting to feel like opening the door and saying sorry.

Opening that door means that we accept that they are together and that we will leave them alone. It means accepting that our best friend is dating our little sister. But most of all it means accepting that Bella, our little sister, is ready to make choices on her own.

And the worst part is that Bella knows all this, she knew exactly what she was doing when she gave us the freedom of choosing when Edward was let back inside. It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't know what she was doing, but she does.

Emmett is still leaning against the wall, but now sitting completely on the floor. He looks like he is having the same battle inside his head.

Now I am left to wonder, when did my little sister became so wise in matters of the heart?

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. I'm currently writing a new story for Yu-Gi-Oh! I havent decided on a name yet, so any suggestion are welcomed. The story is about Yugi and Yami as brothers in ancient Egypt. Darkness is cast over the sky and no one knows how to stop the people of the kingdom dying. Yami, as the eldest son of the Pharoah, is expected to be able to over come this evil, but what if Yugi was then one with the answers, what if HE was the one who could save the kingdom? But at the cost...  
Please help me pick a title! if you leave your name in a review with you suggestion then I will make you a character, whether good or bad is your choice!  
Pingu xx**


	20. I NEED YOUR HELP!

I want to thank you all for you reviews for this story, but I have a favour to ask.

I have a new story that I am currently working on, but I don't have a name for it yet. I need your help!

Here's the deal, if you review this note, or message me with a title for my new story, if you give me your name, then the person who I think came up with the best title , I will make a character in my story. Whether you are a good or bad character is your choice!

Also the more answers I get to this note the more I will update my current stories, so if you want to see more of my writing then please put your ideas forward. It's a win, win situation for all!

But of course you can't name the story if you don't know what its about, so here's a summary of the story! The story is about Yu-Gi-Oh! So if you don't know what that is still put your ideas forward, but I would recommend finding out more about it.

Yugi and Yami are brothers, and Yami, as the eldest, is next in line for the thrown of Egypt. A dark force claims the kingdom, and the people are dying, and no one knows why. The sky is black and no sunlight can penetrate the shadows blanketing the sky.

As Yami is the next Pharaoh, he and his father work day and night to find a cause and find a way to overcome it. Whenever Yugi tries to help, he is pushed aside, but little do they know that Yugi holds the answers to banishing this evil, and he is the only one who can stop the kingdom dying, but at what price…?

So there you go, hope you like the idea, I know I do! LOL.

But please put your suggestions forward, there's no reason not to, and ultimately you will be the ones gaining.

I will not be posting this story until I have finished it, that way I can work our any mistakes, so if you want to be included then hurry!

Pingu xx


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank you all for the positive reaction I've had for my plead for help. Its hard choosing between all the suggestion, and I have still not chosen, but when I do the lucky winner will recieve a person message from me, not to mention that I will post it on to the end of one of my stories.  
As promised I will update more, so heres another chapter which I hope you will enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight**

Emmett's point of view.

Why did Bella inherit all the brains in the family?

Me and Jazz may have gotten the good looks, but brains before beauty right?

I mean there is no one else on this earth, except maybe Rosalie, that could make me calm down that quickly, and make me think rationally.

So maybe throwing Edward out the front door without a second thought was not the brightest idea that I've ever had. But remember, I play the roll of the over protective big brother, so sue me.  
I mean, if there is anyone who is best fitted for my little sister, then its Edward. I know that he wont hurt her, and that he will always make sure that she is happy.  
Still, the thought of my best friend and my little sister does make me cringe. Though I suppose that if they keep it behind closed doors, then I might just be able to stomach it. JUST being the main word there.

With a huff, I pull myself up from the floor. Jazz looks at me, throwing me a sly grin. He's still sitting on the stairs, with his head resting on his arm. Like me, he's been in the same position for a while.

"Think we've left him out there long enough?" He ask, getting up also.

"Its been a couple of hours, and if he catches a cold, Bella will throw a fit" I sigh, shaking my head sadly. I stretch, my muscles had gone to sleep from sitting on the floor for so long.

"It would have been nice to hold the grudge for a little while longer though…" He looks at me hopefully, but I carry on shaking my head. As much as I agree with him, I have a better plan.

"I agree, but just think of how much fun we can have tormenting him over the years…" I trial of, letting his mind wander.

I know its worked when I see a wicked grin cross my twins face. When Jazz gets that glint in his eyes, you know your in trouble. Big trouble, and I should know, cause I was the one who caused the glint most of the time, and been on the recieving end aswell.

"I like the way you think brother" he says, rubbing his hands together.

"On the count of three?" I raise my eyebrows, quietly moving towards the door and placing my hand on the handle. Jasper places his hand over mine, looking straight at me.

"Three!"

We both pull the door open at the same time, moving out the way so that Edward falls between us. He lies there for a second, frozen in shock, and then his facial expression changes rappidly.

He looks up at us, looking completely out of sorts.

And then the house is filled with mine and Jazz's roaring laughter. We had expected him to fall backwards, hence why we moved out of the way, but the expression on his face was priceless. If only I had a camera…

Edwards sitting up at this point, blushing while rubbing the back of his neck. This only makes us laugh harder. I hope that the little pixie Alice was near by, cause if she is then theres a chance that she got a shot of Edward beautifully confused expression!

"Oh, that was priceless…" Jazz says as he wipes fake tears from his eyes, clutching his stomach, trying to stop himself from falling over.

I had only just calmed down, but even I was having trouble keeping myself standing. I never thought I would see the day when Edward looked so totally out of sorts with the world!

"Glad you find this amusing" Edward grumbled, now standing.

"Let us savour the moment, don't know when the next one will be" I gasp, still trying to regain my breath.

"Now, dear friend of ours, I believe that we have some things to discuss, hmmm?" Jazz, says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.I quickly catch on to what he's doing, and wrap my arm around the other side.

"I believe your right Brother" I smirk, enjoying the fact that Edward was now squirming slightly.

"Now now, I think that you throwing me out the front door got the message across, so if you will just excuse me, I think I will be going else where" Edward says, as he tries to slip away.

"Not so fast Cullen, we just want to make sure that you plan on treating our little sister right" Jazz smirks.

"At that no harm will come her way" I add, squeezing his shoulder to exaggerate my point.

"I can assure you that I have no intention to hurt Bella." He gasped. I hadn't realised it, but Jasper was squeezing him enough to make it hard to breath. Though he wouldn't actually hurt Edward, I think he was enjoying this, maybe even more than me.  
I suppose great minds think alike.

"Do we have a life long promise here? That you will never let any harm come her way?" I ask him. I honestly never thought that I would see Edward look as flustered as he did at this moment.

"You have my word" Is it me or is he turning blue.

I look at Jazz, who nods at me, and we both let him go. He doubles over, coughing, and braces himself on his knees. I look at Jasper, but he just shrugs at me, obviously not concerned. I underestimate my brother sometimes, he had more strengh than I thought.

"You can go now, we've done all that we needed to" Jazz says, signalling to me to follow him. As I look over my shoulder, I chuckle as I see Edward glance at us quickly, look both ways, and then launch himself up the stairs, moving faster than I thought was humanly possible.

So that's what a guy with his tail between his legs looks like.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realised that I hadnt had much character interaction for a while, so I tried to put that into this chapter. I will try to update again soon, as promised, but its difficult :/  
Please Review!  
Pingu xx**


End file.
